


Định Lý Về Đổ Bộ

by infinitized, thegirl_gcat



Series: Điểm Kỳ Dị [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Case Fic, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Thinks They Are Together, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Post canon, Shameless Trope Fill, Snark and Banter: now times two!, Tiếng Việt | Vietnamese
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitized/pseuds/infinitized, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: “Jeffrey!” Hank gọi to. “Buổi sáng tốt lành không sếp?”“Tệ hơn khi anh bước vào phòng rồi đó.” Fowler đáp. “Anh lại muốn gì nữa. Cứ khi nào anh hỏi tôi buổi hôm nay như nào là y rằng anh muốn xin xỏ cái gì đó, nên là nói luôn đi.”“Chúng tôi đã tìm ra được thằng trùm buôn rồi.”“Hắn đang ở trong một cái nhà kho ở vùng hẻo lánh của thành phố.” Connor nói. “Và chúng tôi sẽ cần viện trợ. Tôi đang tính đến việc lập một đội 4 người.”(Hay, Hank và Connor cuối cùng cũng hiểu ra một số chuyện và lần đầu trong đời Gavin bị bắt phải chơi đẹp.)





	Định Lý Về Đổ Bộ

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratkinzluver33/gifts).
  * A translation of [Arrival Theorem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564768) by [Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratkinzluver33/pseuds/Driverpicksthemooseic). 



> \- Phần lớn đoạn sau là do bạn infinitized dịch chứ không phải mình. Mình chỉ ngồi beta là chính thôi. ;)  
> \- Ghé [Wordpress](https://blueskyandpudding.wordpress.com) của mình chơi nhé ^^

Phong cách thẩm vấn của Reed khiến anh đứng ngồi không yên, đặc biệt là với các tù nhân bất ổn. Theo mặc định, hắn ta có khuynh hướng lựa chọn chiến thuật hung hăng, và Myers, giống như bất cứ người nào cảm thấy bị mắc kẹt, sẽ xem những cử động nhỏ như một mối đe dọa nghiêm trọng. Connor có thể dễ dàng hình dung tất cả các kết cục tệ hại của tình huống này, và nó khiến anh lo lắng. "Tôi không nghĩ đây là ý hay."

"Luật đầu tiên với Gavin Reed," Hank ra vẻ hiền triết, "là không có gì liên quan tới nó mà là ý hay cả. Luật thứ hai là nó giống như một quả bom hẹn giờ, và loại chó sẽ cắn dữ hơn nếu cậu muốn vùng chạy thoát." Gã lắc đầu. "Nó chỉ sun vòi nếu cậu cắn mạnh hơn thôi."

Connor nhìn gã, càng lúc càng lo lắng hơn. "Nghe chừng không hữu ích với chuyện làm việc nhóm lắm nhỉ. Hay bất cứ cái gì hữu ích." Anh cười, nửa đùa. "Sao anh ta lại ở đây nhỉ?"

"Chúng tôi giao cho nó những vụ án thế này," Hank nói rõ. "Buổi trình diễn của những đứa thích áp đảo. Đừng hỏi tôi vì sao, chả qua khá là hiệu quả thôi. Nó là một thằng khốn lươn lẹo, nhưng nếu nó làm việc ngon lành, Fowler sẽ kệ đó thôi."

"Năng suất của sở đã được cải thiện theo cấp số nhân vì chúng ta đã cùng nhau phá án. Chắc hẳn Reed có thể hưởng lợi từ một cộng sự, giúp anh ta không đi chệch hướng. Một thế cân bằng."

Hank nghẹn cười. "Cậu biết gì không, đấy là kiểu ý tưởng ngu si mà Fowler sẽ thực hiện chỉ để xem có khả thi không. Ông ấy cần sự hỗ trợ của android, và nếu ông ấy có thể thành lập thêm một nhóm android thứ hai..." Hank cười toe, cảm thấy tự thỏa mãn. "Thêm vào đó, tôi sẽ bỏ ra cả nùi tiền để thấy có đứa trị được thằng Reed."

"Chúng ta có nên kiến nghị không nhỉ?" Connor ngẫm nghĩ. "Fowler có vẻ là kiểu người sẽ chấp thuận bất cứ thứ gì giúp thắt chặt tôn ti trật tự."

"Quá đúng ấy chứ." Hank vỗ lên vai anh. "Sự thức tỉnh của cậu được tận dụng triệt để rồi đấy, giờ cậu còn có khiếu hài hước nữa. Cảm thấy trân trọng tính kỳ khôi của việc Reed bị xích cổ bởi hai thứ nó ghét nhất trên cái hành tinh khỉ gió này: android và thẩm quyền."

"Ngài nghĩ tôi nên thấy sự khốn khổ của anh ta... hài hước ư?"

"Dĩ con mẹ nó nhiên. Nó đối xử với cậu như cứt."

Connor nhíu mày. "Anh ta đối xử với ai chả như cứt."

"Cậu được ưu đãi nhiều hơn," Hank giật mình. "Dù sao, nó cũng cần bị khẩu nghiệp và sự mỉa mai từ vũ trụ này quật qua tay người bạn chung của chúng ta. Nếu không phải cậu, ai đó khác sẽ phải đến để trị anh ta thôi. Biện minh cho chính mình theo kiểu nào cậu thích, Connor ạ."

"Tôi không đưa ra kiến nghị ấy để hành hạ Reed. Tôi chỉ muốn bộ phận mình làm việc hiệu quả tối đa thôi à," Connor nói. "Tôi không cần phải biện minh cho quyết định của tôi."

"Càng tốt."

"Đó không phải là những gì tôi-" Connor ngưng nói, thở dài, và quay lại với Reed, người hiện đang ở phía bên kia của tấm gương hai chiều.

"Bọn tao đã có DNA của đồng bọn nhà mày," Reed nói. "Trò chơi đã kết thúc. Hãy cho chúng tao biết thằng nào là trùm và có thể chúng tao sẽ giúp mày thỏa thuận. Im lặng cũng được, chỉ là kết thúc sẽ tệ lắm luôn thôi."

Myers bắt đầu cười khúc khích, nhổ đống máu đỏ vào cái bàn mà hắn đang bị còng. Chẳng mấy chốc hắn bắt đầu thở khò khè, thứ âm thanh mà dường như làm rung động toàn bộ cơ thể hắn. "Nghe này bồ tèo," hắn nói như phản xạ. "Bọn mày không thể làm gì để ngăn cái kìm chúng nó dùng để bứt móng tay tao ngay khi chúng nó phát hiện ra tao đã đi chim lợn. Cứ biến mẹ đi rồi tống giam tao. Đâu có khó lắm đâu ha."

"Đừng đánh giá thấp những gì tao sẽ làm trong cuộc thẩm vấn này," Reed gầm gừ. "Hoặc bao nhiêu người tao sẽ gọi để khiến tên mày bị xóa khỏi hồ sơ công khai."

"Không," Myers nói, đầy hòa giải, "Tao nói nghiêm túc đấy. Vấn đề đéo phải là tao đéo muốn khai – ừ thì tao sẽ đéo khai , nhưng đó không phải là vấn đề, tao đéo thể. Bố khỉ, mày đéo biết chúng nó nói gì về gã trùm phải không? Hắn ta ăn thịt người đấy ạ. Mày đánh tao nhoét ra thành bột giấy và tao sẽ đến bệnh viện Marriott nằm, so với việc chết biết rằng phổi mày được nướng ở tiệc gia đình ông chủ mày, thì mày nghĩ sao? "

Reed dừng lại. "Mày thực sự tin rằng Hannibal Lecter đang điều hành đường dây buôn thuốc của mày á?"

"Chà, tao chắc chắn không liều," Myers nói. "Mày muốn đánh cược ư? Mày điên, ừ tao kệ mẹ mày. Tao thì, đéo. Muốn. Mất. Bất kỳ. Bộ. Phận. Nào." Myers nhổ lên mặt Reed khi nhấn mạnh những lời nói, nhận lại một cái nhìn ghê tởm tuyệt đối.

Hắn lau nước bọt đi bằng hai ngón tay và bôi lên áo của Myers. "Thằng lỏi. Có vẻ như sự mê tín dị đoan của mày vừa tống mày vào song sắt. Đừng khóc lóc với bọn tao khi mày đéo được tạm tha."

Reed đứng dậy và rời đi, nhưng Myers có vẻ hoàn toàn không bị ảnh hưởng. Thậm chí hắn còn rất nhẹ nhõm.

"Hannibal Lecter? Chúng mày đùa tao à." Reed bước tới bên cạnh họ, vẫn sột sột lau lau má. "Đéo thể tin được. Ông và thú cưng bằng nhựa của ông đã chọn bắt một thằng khùng chó chết, Anderson."

"Lợi ích của mối ngờ, sẽ không có xác chết xuất hiện nếu người ta đều bị ăn hết rồi." Hank nhướn mày. "Có thể có, có thể không, có lẽ chỉ là một trò chơi qua điện thoại và hắn ta đem chúng nó cho lợn ăn, mà bỏ mẹ, ai thèm quan tâm? Đằng nào hắn ta chả đứng sau tất cả."

Trông Reed còn khó chịu hơn khi Hank đổ thêm dầu vào lửa. "Gì cũng được. Lecter phải bị triệt hạ. Những thằng khốn quá e sợ để khai ra cũng hữu ích như mấy thằng trong túi xác vậy." Hắn mỉa mai rồi bỏ đi. "Cho tôi biết nếu mấy người tìm được gì có ích nha," hắn gọi với lên khi đi được nửa đường.

"Chúa ơi," Hank than thở. "Nếu nó mà không được xếp thêm cộng sự thì tôi sẽ tự bắn bỏ mẹ luôn."

Connor nhìn gã đầy thông cảm. "Ngài nói cũng không sai đâu."

 

* * *

 

"Ngài nghĩ có bao nhiêu phần trăm gã cầm đầu đường dây này đang thực sự ăn thịt người?" Connor hỏi. Hank đang đánh răng, tóc bù xù vì ngái ngủ, còn Connor đang quan sát gã, vì chẳng còn gì làm.

Chà, cũng không đúng lắm. Nhưng quan sát Hank là một công việc thú vị và anh học hỏi được nhiều hơn về giao tiếp giữa con người, vốn là chìa khóa để gìn giữ những mối quan hệ. Anh không muốn lỡ làng, nhất là khi Hank rất... quan trọng với anh. Cả hai là bạn, bất chấp những nghịch lý khó ngờ, và điều đó thật sự đáng trân trọng. Sự hiện diện của gã tại đây thật đáng trân trọng.

"Tôi mới dậy được có mười phút," Hank càu nhàu. "Tôi không biết, ở cái đất này thì chuyện gì chẳng có thể. Vừa to vừa xô bồ, chẳng ai quan tâm cậu làm gì miễn là họ không thấy cậu đang làm điều đó. Một phần trong tôi hy vọng hắn ta không ăn ai, nhưng sau công việc này, tôi nào dám hy vọng gì nhiều."

"Thế ngài nghĩ có khả năng à?"

"Ừ," gã đáp. "Ừ, tôi nghĩ có khả năng thật, dù nói ra nghe cũng khó chịu."

"Tôi tự hỏi điều gì có thể khiến một người ăn thịt đồng loại nhỉ." Anh tò mò nhiều thứ, anh nói với Hank cũng ngần ấy thứ. Connor trân trọng những thông tin anh nhập vào, sự hoài nghi khô khan mà khiến Connor dường như mất tập trung. Với anh, ly nước cũng đầy như lúc cạn. Logic quy định rằng mọi tình huống đều có chi tiết ổn định, rằng không gì có thể hoàn tòan là trắng hoặc đen. Hank hiểu những sắc thái, nhưng gã đã dành nhiều thời gian ở thành phố này hơn cả thời gian hoạt động của Connor, và nắm bắt tốt mọi người. "Không có lợi ích dinh dưỡng nào cho việc tiêu thụ con người. Trên thực tế, phơi nhiễm làm tăng nguy cơ mắc các bệnh thoái hóa thần kinh khác nhau, chẳng hạn như Kuru."

Hank mở nắp nước súc miệng. "Liệu tôi có cần biết làm sao cậu lại biết không nhỉ?"

"Tất cả các mẫu RK đều được trang bị vốn kiến thức sâu rộng về sinh học của người."

Cậu nhận được một cái súc miệng ục ục kèm đảo mắt. Cuối cùng, Hank nói, "Có thể là một nghi lễ gì đó. Có lẽ hắn nghĩ hắn đang làm ơn làm phước cho người ta. Vinh danh sự hy sinh của họ vì đại cục."

"Đại cục gì?"

"Trở nên giàu có, làm thế giới đảo điên? Tôi không biết." Hank nhún vai. "Người ta làm nhiều thứ nhảm nhí vì nhiều nguyên do cũng nhảm nhí nốt. Giờ cậu là Deviant rồi, cậu sẽ sớm học được điều đó thôi."

"Ngài nghĩ tôi sẽ ‘làm nhiều thứ nhảm nhí vì nhiều nguyên do cũng nhảm nhí’ ư?"

"Cậu sẽ bị thôi thúc đấy," Hank đáp. "Tôi không rõ về khả năng tự kiềm chế của cậu, nhưng cậu chắc sẽ muốn đấy. Trong hầu hết mọi trường hợp, cảm xúc của con người không có nghĩa lý gì cả. Trời mẹ, kể cả cảm xúc của Deviant cũng thế thôi. Hẳn Cyberlife cũng đã nhắc cậu từ khi gửi cậu qua chỗ bọn tôi rồi chứ?"

"Tôi từng tin rằng có một lý do hợp lý cho sự thức tỉnh của Android", Connor buồn bã nói. "Tôi nghĩ rằng chúng tôi đang mô phỏng cảm xúc, cho đến khi chính tôi cảm nhận được nó. Quả thật... mạnh mẽ."

"Cậu suy diễn vậy cũng được." Hank ngáp. "Có cả mặt tốt và xấu. Dù thế nào, tất cả chúng ta đều mắc kẹt với cảm xúc mà thôi. Tôi sẽ không bao giờ đánh đổi cảm xúc của mình. Nhất là sau khi có Cole."

"Tôi thích bản thân mình có cảm xúc hơn là không,” Connor thừa nhận. "Nó không hề làm đui mờ phán đoán của tôi, mà còn nâng cao khả năng ấy nữa. Tôi nghĩ Kamski hiểu điều ấy khi tạo ra chúng tôi."

"Không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên. Gã điên ấy dường như là kiểu người trôi lềnh bềnh trong bồn nước nóng và nghĩ về ý nghĩa thực sự của nhân loại, đặc biệt là sau cái màn với Chloe của gã."

Connor nhăn mặt khi nhớ đến ký ức ấy. "Tôi vẫn chẳng biết anh ta có muốn tôi giết cô ấy thật không."

"Theo một cách nào đó, gã ta đã đi guốc trong buộc cậu. Tôi nghĩ gã biết cậu sẽ không bao giờ xuống tay, gã ta chỉ muốn xác nhận một cách bệnh hoạn. Một xác nhận chính thức việc gã ta không những đã vượt qua bài kiểm tra Turing, mà còn hoàn toàn vô hiệu nó luôn. "

Connor nghiêng đầu. "Nếu những gì ngài nói về Lecter là đúng, giết cô ấy cũng là một việc hết sức con người."

"Ừ." Hank khịt mũi. "Chào mừng đến với nhân loại, bồ tèo. Hãy tận hưởng chuyến du hành của cậu."

 

* * *

 

“Hai ông hôm nay đến sớm nhỉ?” Fowler nhấn ngón tay lên bàn máy, làm một màn hiện máy quay theo dõi buồng giam và cái còn lại hiện hộp thư điện tử. Trên màn hình hiển thị bức email viết dở gửi cho một sĩ quan làm việc cùng tầng có mẹ vừa mất, lời chia buồn và gợi ý anh ta nên nghỉ phép vài ngày. “Lại thêm khiếu nại về thái độ nhân viên sở ta à?”

“Không hẳn vậy,” Connor đáp, dù cảm thấy hơi có lỗi vì lại thêm việc vào vụ này. Fowler quản lý đội điều tra rất tận tụy dẫu có cằn nhằn trách móc nhiều.

“Connor có một ý này-”

“Tôi cũng mong cậu ta có lắm, tôi trả lương cho cậu ta để ra ý tưởng mà nhỉ,” Fowler ngắt lời. “Nếu cái ý đấy là ‘sa thải Gavin Reed’ thì hai người xách đít về bàn luôn đi là vừa.”

“Reed là một người dễ nóng nảy”, Connor nói, và Fowler thì khịt mũi mỉa mai. “Trung úy Anderson cũng là một người nóng nảy như vậy-”

Hank giật mình, tỏ vẻ bực tức. “Này-!”

“Nhưng anh ấy làm việc tốt với những người mà-” Connor dừng lại, nghĩ làm thế nào để nói cho dễ nghe, và rút ra nhanh một câu, “mà không tự mãn với những vấn đề cá nhân của anh ấy.”

Hank bất lực nhìn sang Fowler. “Tôi không nghĩ cậu ta sẽ nói thế.”

“Nên tôi xin được đề xuất rằng thanh tra Reed nên có một android làm đồng sự. Jericho sẽ muốn giúp đỡ, và kéo theo sự đồng thuận của các luật sư công và các quan chức quan trọng khác, như vậy quan hệ cá nhân trong công sở sẽ cải thiện hơn.” Connor khẽ cười mỉa, “Reed sẽ quá bận tâm với việc đối phó đồng sự mới nên không thể tiếp tục làm càn được nữa. Tôi thấy đấy là một mũi tên trúng hai đích, thưa Đội trưởng.”

Fowler chớp mắt, thêm cái nữa. Rồi ông ta cười một tràng dài. “Vãi đái thật, theo lý thuyết thì hay đấy nhưng Reed ghét android. Hắn ta thà cạp đất mà ăn còn hơn là phải làm việc cùng với một đứa.”

“Tôi cũng đã tính đến chuyện đó”, Connor nói. “Đặt một android với thể lực tốt hơn Thanh tra Reed có lẽ sẽ hiệu quả hơn.”

“Cậu thực sự nghiêm túc gợi ý tôi để một con android hành hung cấp dưới của mình à?”

“Không. Tôi đang đề xuất rằng ông hãy tuyển ai đó không dễ bị bắt nạt.”

“Cậu biết gì không,” Fowler bảo Connor. “Kệ mẹ. Mới được có mấy tháng mà ba cậu cứ chành chọe làm tôi chán muốn chết rồi. Cứ hơi tí là có ông vào xàm ba lăng nhăng cái mẹ mẹ gì về cái vấn đề mà tôi đéo muốn nghe tí nào, nên nếu có ai có giải pháp gì thì tôi cho triển thôi. Miễn là để cho mấy người ngậm mồm lại. Để lát tôi nộp đơn yêu cầu xem còn ai ở CyberLife rảnh tới mức mà cử một nhân viên số nhọ tới đây không.”

“Xin cảm ơn Đội trưởng.” Connor mỉm cười, và thúc tay nhẹ vào Hank.

“Cảm ơn nhé, sếp,” Hank nói. “Ông cừ nhất đấy.”

“Lại chả,” Fowler gắt. “Bây giờ làm ơn cút con mẹ nó khỏi văn phòng tôi cái…” Fowler rờ nhẹ rìa cái cốc cà phê. Cà phê đen, không đường. Vì lí do nào đấy điều này không làm Connor ngạc nhiên lắm.

Anh tiến đến cái cửa, tay đặt lên vai Hank. “Chúc Đội trưởng một ngày tốt lành.”

Một khi đã rời khỏi tầm tai của Fowler, Hank quay ra Connor và nói, “Vãi thật.” Miệng cười nhăn nhở, còn Connor thì lập tức cảm thấy sợ hãi như vừa mắc một sai lầm tệ hại vậy. “Gói chuẩn như nem. Thằng Gavin Reed sẽ đéo thể nào ngờ nó sắp bị cái gì đâu.”

 

Có tiếng giật mình phắt từ đằng sau. “Sao? Tôi không bị _cái gì_ cơ?”

Hank ngừng lại đủ để Connor bắt đầu suy xét những toan tính trong cuộc đời mình, rồi quay gót bước phắt đi, ngân nga. “Ồ rồi mày sẽ biết thôi.”

“Cái đéo gì thế Anderson? Ông hít phải lá đu đủ à?” Reed chặn Hank lại. “Đéo lạ lắm. Nhân tiện, kết quả phân tích DNA trong mẫu máu ông gửi trùng khớp với một tên. Thấy nên nói cho ông biết trước khi ông chuồn về nhà sớm với con thú cưng í.”

“Cút đi thẩm du đi Reed à.” Hank tưng tửng đáp.

“Ít ra tôi đéo phải thẩm du nhờ cái miếng silicone nào đấy.”

Connor đột ngột chen vào, chặn Reed lại. Connor để ý  hắn ta trông có vẻ kiệt sức. Biểu hiện có chút dè chừng, và vai hắn căng lên khi thấy khoảng cách cá nhân bị thu hẹp. Connor nhìn những vết bầm tím trên mặt và cổ hắn ta và tự hỏi liệu những vết đấy có liên quan gì đến việc bị đánh bất tỉnh trong phòng thẩm vấn không. “Reed, đủ rồi đấy.”

“Bộ tao làm tổn thương mớ cảm xúc mới lạ của mày hả?” Reed đưa mắt nhìn cả hai người, “hay là mày đang bảo vệ danh dự cho lão già thảm hại này? Đến cuối ngày, mày mới là đứa bị đụ mà ha?”

“Reed à,” Connor thở dài. Anh lập tức hiểu ra rõ ràng tại sao Fowler lại cư xử như thế, tại sao cái công việc này làm mòn mỏi Hank tới tận xương tận tủy. Bởi lẽ thật khó kiềm chế cái mong muốn đấm vào mồm thằng Reed một phát. “Tôi biết điều này sẽ rất khó nghe với anh, nhưng làm ơn im mẹ mồm lại hộ dùm bọn tôi cái.”

“Cậu đang học hỏi đấy,” Hank bảo, tỏ vẻ hài lòng.

“Nghe này thằng chó-” Reed định bắt đầu sủa, nhưng Connor đã bắt đầu rời phòng mất rồi, cảm thấy có phần nào thỏa mãn.

 

* * *

 

“Tôi cảm thấy thỏa mãn hơn cả mong đợi.” Connor tiếp tục ngó qua sau vai từ chỗ ngồi của mình, như thể Reed chuẩn bị đứng dậy lao vào khô máu. Viễn cảnh đó sẽ hết sức lố bịch. Có ít hơn tận 19% cơ hội Reed sẽ mạo hiểm hành hung một viên sĩ quan cảnh sát mà giỏi cận chiến hơn hắn ta trước thanh thiên bạch nhật, đặc biệt là ngay trước mặt cộng sự của viên sĩ quan đó. Tuy nhiên Connor vẫn có cảm giác rợn tóc gáy. “Lẽ ra tôi đã không nên nói như vậy.”

“Cậu nên thấy thỏa mãn,” Hank đáp. “Reed là một thằng ôn chướng mắt. Thằng đấy không phải kiểu người có ‘nhiều vấn đề cá nhân’ mà cậu nên chịu đựng. Chắc chim nó bé đấy. Nên nó mới cần phải xù lông ra vẻ hổ báo, hiểu không?”

“Không, tôi không hiểu.” Connor đáp.

Hank dừng lại một lúc, hắng giọng, “Thằng ấy nên bị trị. Mẹ, trước tôi bị Fowler gọi lên văn phòng vì tội đấm nó suốt ngày. Nếu mà tôi tiếp tục được…”

Connor lắc đầu. “Tôi không muốn làm mọi chuyện căng hơn nữa. Thực lòng, tôi thấy tốt hơn hết nếu tất cả chúng ta có thể trở thành bằng hữu với nhau.”

“Tôi biết là CyberLife lập trình cậu cho dễ tiếp cận với con người hơn, nhưng cậu không nhất thiết phải làm bạn với tất cả mọi người. Đặc biệt là với thằng đầu buồi Reed.”

“Tôi đã trở thành bạn của ngài, tuy lúc đầu ngài ghét tôi ra mặt. Trong khi tôi không có hứng thú với Reed vì anh ta không nuôi chó, và tôi cũng chẳng định tâm sự với anh ta trong khoảng thời gian tới. Sẽ tốt hơn nếu chúng ta hòa thuận với nhau, vì năng suất làm việc thôi.” Connor nhún vai.

“Thế là hơn những gì tôi chịu được rồi đấy”, Hank nheo mắt lại. “Chờ đã, cậu nói là cậu kết bạn với tôi chỉ vì con chó à?”

“Vâng.” Connor đáp, khóe môi khẽ giật nhẹ cái.

Hank giơ tay lên. “Thằng này mày giỏi thật. Tao tưởng mày phải tỏ ra ấm áp và cởi mở để lấy lòng tin của con người chứ?”

Cuối cùng, Connor cũng mỉm cười. “Nhưng ở gần ngài thì tôi không phải làm vậy.”

 

* * *

 

DNA xác nhận tên Doe có hình xăm đó là Scott Ludlow, 34 tuổi. Có tiền án trộm cắp vặt 3 lần, một vụ trộm xe, và bị treo bằng lái 2 năm trước vì lí do lái xe khi sử dụng chất gây nghiện. Không có kết án phạm tội nào về cướp của giết người. Có một vụ là hành hung, nhưng án đã bị bãi bỏ. Y không phải công dân mẫu mực điển hình, nhưng Connor không nghĩ rằng để áp giải y lại cần nhiều viện trợ tới vậy.

Y có một căn hộ ở Chinatown và đã sống tại đó được 6 tháng. Vụ chuyển nhà trùng với thời điểm đơn ly dị của y đã được thông qua. Y không có con hay anh chị em. Mẹ y mất năm y 14 tuổi, năm 28 tuổi thì bố qua đời.

Y chỉ có một mình.

Trước vụ án này thì Connor cũng vậy. “Chúng ta có lệnh khám xét chứ?”

Hank đáp: “Ừ, vừa mới lấy được. Cậu biết cớm với mấy vụ bắt ma túy thế nào rồi đấy. Lại chả thèm rỏ dãi ra.”

“Chúng ta nên thẩm vấn hàng xóm của hắn. Hắn có lẽ sẽ không quay lại nhà đâu.” Connor nói.

“Trừ khi nó ngu thật. Nhưng có thể lắm.”

Connor lắc đầu, mường tượng được nỗi sợ dần ập đến Ludlow ngay lúc này. Y không muốn mạo hiểm bị bắt, dù chỉ để lấy một vài tư trang ít ỏi. Có gì đó trong Connor suy đoán rằng  Ludlow cũng chẳng có gì đáng giá mang tên y. Chẳng có gì đáng để quay lại lấy cả. “Không, hắn ta không dám liều mạng vậy đâu.”

“Vậy thì chủ nhà là người thích hợp để bắt đầu thẩm vấn đấy. Sau đấy thì hàng xóm, bạn bè, nếu mà hắn có. Vợ cũ thì chắc sẽ hơi thiên vị hắn ta. Mà cô ta giờ ở đâu?”

“Cô ta đã rời Michigan sau khi ly dị.” Connor đáp

“Mẹ, ở ngoài bang luôn? Hẳn là hắn dễ thương lắm ha. Hank thở dài. “Ok, xem ông chủ nhà nào. Chắc là có nhiều thứ ổng muốn kêu ca lắm đấy.”

“Hắn mới chỉ thuê nhà được có 6 tháng thôi.”

“Tin tôi đi, vậy là đủ lâu rồi.” Hank đáp lại.

 

* * *

 

Ludlow sống trong một căn hộ khá nhỏ ngay trên một cửa hàng tiện lợi của ông chủ nhà. Một chữ trên tấm biển đèn neon lúc nào cũng nhấp nháy, mặt tiền thì bụi bặm và nhiều vết ố. Connor khá muốn thử phân tích nhưng sợ làm Hank ghê. Vài mẩu thuốc lá nằm rải rác trên tấm thảm Welcome đã bị mòn, vài cái có khi nằm đây được vài tháng rồi.

“Chỗ này đúng là bãi rác.” Hank cảm thán. “Ít ra đéo có bồ câu.” Connor nghiêng đầu, nhớ lại tiếng đập cánh của hàng trăm con chim bồ câu và tiếng thét hoảng loạn của ai đó. Hank nhún vai, “Thế cũng là cái phúc rồi.”

Ông chủ nhà là một người đàn ông lớn tuổi có tên Park Jaesong. Ông ta đã sở hữu cửa hàng này được 30 năm rồi, kể từ khi mua lại đất từ một công ty kho hàng đã phá sản. Tên của ông ta được ghi trên một số căn hộ ở ngoài tòa nhà nữa. Số vốn luân chuyển có vẻ không được cao lắm nên Connor cho rằng ông ta là một chủ sở hữu liêm chính. Người ở thuê cuối cùng ở trong phòng của Ludlow đã bị sát hại trong một vụ cướp sau khi đã ở đó được 8 năm.

Park đang ngồi ở quầy thu ngân khi họ đi vào, ném phi tiêu vào cái bảng tin gần đấy. Khi chuông báo khách vang lên, ông ta quay đầu lại và nhướn một bên mày. Hank cho ông ta xem phủ hiệu, và cho ông ta xem chân dung của Ludlow trên lòng bàn tay của Connor.

“Ô, mấy anh ở đây vì mấy cái khiếu nại tiếng ồn hả?” Park hỏi, đặt mấy cái phi tiêu xuống. Ông ta chính xác đến không ngờ.

“Khiếu nại tiếng ồn?”

Park ném họ một ánh nhìn ngạc nhiên, như thể ông ta không thể nghĩ ra được lí do nào khác cảnh sát lại đến. Ngoài vụ âm thanh ra, Ludlow chắc hẳn là một người thuê nhà khá khiêm tốn. “Ừ cái anh mà sống ở lầu trên ấy. Tự mở tiệc bật nhạc ầm ĩ lên khi mà khách của tôi đang muốn mua Bud Lite.”

“Tự mở cơ à?”

“Anh ta không có bạn để mời. Chả hiểu sao.” Ông ta nhìn vào họ, dần nheo mắt, “Nếu không vì vụ phàn nàn tiếng ồn thì…”

“Chúng tôi có lệnh bắt giữ hắn.”

Park cười, nghe có tí cay nghiệt trong đấy. “Lạ gì nữa? Tôi thấy hay là hai anh đang theo vụ này í. Tôi không gặp anh ta một hai ngày nay rồi. Chắc chả phiền gì nếu vào khám xét đâu.”

“Còn ai biết tung tích của hắn ở đâu không?” Connor hỏi, “Hắn còn là  khách quen ở quán khác hay cửa hàng nào nữa không?”

“Không, cậu này sống khép kín phết. Không phải loại hay buôn dưa đâu.” Park tiếp tục công việc ném phi tiêu của mình. “Hỏi mấy người xung quanh đây cũng chả được tích sự gì. Họ không thích cớm.”

“Chúng tôi có thể yêu cầu họ cảnh giác.”

“Có thể thử,” Park đáp, với giọng điệu ngụ ý chuẩn rằng cơ hội của họ rất thấp. “Tôi sẽ báo cho các anh nếu anh ta có quay lại, nhưng mà tôi chắc cũng không đâu.”

“Dù sao cũng cảm ơn ông,” Hank nói. “Giờ chúng tôi xin phép lên tầng.”

“Nếu anh ta có làm hỏng cái gì thì bảo tôi nhé. Tôi không hay qua ngó mấy cái phòng cũ cũ bẩn bẩn. Dạo này hơi tí là có cái vỡ.” Park đưa cho họ một cái chìa khóa. Trông có vẻ mới. “Đừng có phá cái cửa của tôi đấy, vừa mới thay khóa xong.” Chắc là vì sau vụ án mạng, và để Park được yên ổn tinh thần, dù không có gì cho thấy rằng việc tử vong là kết quả của bất kì cái gì trừ việc ở sai chỗ, sai thời điểm. Có thể nói là xui tận mạng. Còn nhiều vụ như thế này nữa trong cái thành phố này, và cái khóa thôi cũng chẳng thể thay đổi được điều gì. Không phải do Connor muốn chỉ ra điều đấy, cái này giống kiểu của Hank hơn.

Cầu thang lên tầng hai dẫn qua lối vào của nhân viên, giữa một rừng hàng trăm dụng cụ vệ sinh và chổi lau nhà cũ với cán cầm đã mòn vết sơn. Mỗi bậc kêu một tiếng cót két nghe rất rợn, đủ để Connor suy sét xem liệu Ludlow có giấu cái gì dưới ván sàn không. Cũng có vài khả năng, nhưng tới gần đây thì hắn hoàn toàn ẩn dật. Không bạn bè, không khách khứa. Không có con để mà đến chơi. Sao mà phải bận tâm giấu một cái gì đấy mà biết chắc là sẽ chả có ai khác ngó tới?

Có một tấm biển ghi Cấm làm phiền viết nguệch ngoạc một cách vội vàng trên cửa của Ludlow và một vài lá thư rải rác ở bên dưới, hầu hết có vẻ là hóa đơn. Một số đề người nhận là người thuê nhà trước. “Chắc không cần phải gõ cửa đâu nhể.” Hank nói.

Connor vẫn rút súng ra đề phòng. Bằng chứng cho thấy rằng Ludlow là người có xu hướng bạo lực và có phản xạ nhanh. Connor từ từ mở khóa căn hộ, đủ lâu để nghe thấy có bất cứ chuyển động gì trong căn phòng. Anh không nghe thấy gì, và nên thế, nhưng Connor không có tâm trạng để bị dính một vụ xui tận mạng. Không phải khi giờ đây anh thực sự có thể chết.

 

Cửa mở ra một căn phòng tối om. Hank chiếu đèn pin vào trong và tự làm chói mắt mình vì phản chiếu của ánh đèn rọi vào tường. Lập tức, Hank chửi thề và tắt đèn luôn, dụi mắt. “Cái đéo mẹ gì thế?”

Mắt của Connor thích nghi được với môi trường thiếu sáng trong tích tắc, và đây cũng là chức năng cần thiết của tất cả các mẫu RK. Anh nhìn thấy một phòng khách treo đầy quần áo bẩn, ống bơ rỗng, và chạn đầy bát đĩa chưa rửa. Có một cái TV nhỏ treo trên tường, cũng có thể phản chiếu lại ánh sáng nhưng cái này không phải là thứ đầu tiên hút mắt Connor. Thay vào đó, Connor bị thu hút bởi bộ sưu tập đồng xu khá khủng được lồng khung và treo ngay ngắn phía trên lò sưởi. Hàng trăm đồng xu lấp lánh. Connor nuốt nước bọt, hơi hẵng giọng, tiếng bộ máy trong người lao xao.

“Hừm, tưởng là cái gì chứ.” Hank nói, khi quay sang phía Connor, với vẻ mặt dè chừng “Nhìn cậu như vừa nhìn thấy ma ấy.”

Connor nói. “Y ở một mình, không gia đình, không bạn bè,” cảm giác có gì đấy nghẹn lại trong họng. Nhưng sao anh lại cảm thấy như vậy, vì android vốn có ăn được đâu, thậm chí còn chưa thử ăn bao giờ. Connor tiếp tục. “Đời hắn chả có gì ngoại trừ mấy bộ quần áo…  và bộ sưu tập xu.”

“Ôi đừng.” Hank vẫy vẫy tay điên cuồng. “Không, không, không- Đừng có như thế. _Đừng có mà_ như thế, cậu lại sắp sửa nói mấy thứ kinh khủng rồi. Tôi bắt bài hết đấy.”

“Nếu mà bản sao của tôi đã bắn ngài lúc ở Tháp, thì đây sẽ là tôi- phần còn lại của cuộc đời tôi.”

“Đừng có nói ‘nếu’ cái gì ở đây,” Hank rắn giọng. “Tôi đã có thể bắn nhầm. Dù của Markus đã có thể bị hỏng. Reed đã có thể bẻ gãy cổ cậu trong phòng vật chứng. Một bác sĩ nếu không phê Red Ice đã có thể cứu chữa cho Cole đêm nó mất. Mẹ, thậm chí cái xe đấy có thể đã không đâm vào ai cả.” Connor giật mình. “Đấy, cậu thông não ý của tôi chưa? Đừng có nghĩ ‘nếu không - thì đã’ ở đây. Cái nếu cái thì sẽ khiến cho cậu bị đá khỏi quán trước khi hết rượu đấy.”

“Ngài biết là tôi rất cảm kích chứ?” Connor hỏi. “Mọi thứ ngài đã làm vì tôi ấy.”

“Nhớ chứ. Đã thành lão ông đéo đâu?” Hank đặt bàn tay an ủi lên vai Connor. “Bạn bè thì phải vì nhau đúng không?”

“Tôi mừng là tôi đã quen ngài,” Connor nói một cách chân thành. Bình thường Hank sẽ ngại đối mặt với những câu thể hiện tình cảm như này, nhưng Connor không thể đùa về vấn đề này được. Anh muốn Hank hiểu được tình cảm thực sự của mình.

“Ừ thì, tôi mừng là cậu ở lại bên tôi. Kể cả chịu đựng ‘những vấn đề cá nhân’ của tôi nữa.”

Connor thở dài, nhưng bên trong anh cảm thấy một cảm giác thân thương đột ngột và choáng ngợp đến khó tả. Anh sẽ đi về đâu nếu thiếu Hank? Điều này gợi ra một câu hỏi khá thú vị. Chắc là anh sẽ vẫn còn nằm trong tròng của Amanda, đặt việc hoàn thành nhiệm vụ lên trước những cá thể cùng giống loài với mình. Hank làm anh biết suy nghĩ, Hank khuyến khích anh lắng nghe tiếng nhạc heavy metal gầm rú gào thét, nhìn vào chiều sâu hơn là bề nổi, trung thành với đội bóng Detroit Gears, than phiền về các chương trình truyền hình thực tế -- để giống như một con người. “Ngài sẽ không quên điều tôi đã nói đó chứ?”

“Tất con mẹ nó nhiên là không rồi.”

 

* * *

 

Connor nhìn qua laptop của Ludlow trên đường về sở. Thực lòng, từ những thứ anh biết được về Lecter, suy ra y sẽ không liên lạc qua những phương thức có thể truy dò được. Có khả năng dùng điện thoại rác, dù cái này nghe có vẻ hơi sáo rỗng. Cho tới giờ y vẫn làm tốt việc che dấu tung tích của mình. Có rất nhiều hoạt động mua bán ma túy đáng ngờ, nhưng mọi chuyện bị khui lên khi mà Ludlow, Myers và tên Doe còn lại cùng với các sự vụ đề cập đến chuyện ăn thịt người đã lọt vào tầm ngắm của Sở cảnh sát Detroit. Một là Lecter rất giỏi việc y đang làm, hai là bằng cách nào đó y đã làm trùm trong giới tội phạm có tổ chức ở Detroit trong một thời gian cực kì ngắn ngủi. Cả hai suy luận đều đề xuất những khó khăn riêng.

Như dự tính, Connor vẫn chưa tìm được gì ngoài những lá thư cục cằn gửi vợ cũ của Ludlow khi mà họ chuyển vào. Với cả điều thú vị là thông báo của Ludlow và lịch sử tìm kiếm của y, bao gồm những cuộc tranh luận gay gắt trong các mục bình luận trên Youtube, kết quả tìm kiếm ‘đít’ trên Pornhub, và một vài phiếu giảm giá mua hàng online. Không có gì liên quan đến vụ điều tra, ngoài một vài tấm ảnh của một người đàn ông cô độc với sự hung hãn bị nén quá lâu.

Nhắc mới nhớ, CyberLife lẽ ra đã phải phản hồi yêu cầu của Connor về cộng sự mới cho Reed rồi. Hồi trước thì chỉ mất từ 1-2 ngày, nhưng giờ hầu hết bộ máy quản lý công ty là do android điều hành, thì hiệu suất phải cao độ nhất có thể, và tuyển các nhân sự mới là Deviants đang là ưu tiên hàng đầu. Connor kiểm tra lại email của mình và ngạc nhiên rằng anh đã nhận được thư đáp ứng, cùng với thông báo rằng công ty đã chọn ra và đang vận chuyển một mẫu chuyên về an ninh pháp luật sẵn sàng tiếp nhận nhiệm vụ này. Tin nhắn được gửi đi vài giờ trước, tức là cộng sự mới của Reed chắc hẳn đã phải đến nơi rồi. Lúc này Connor chỉ mong rằng chất lượng nhân sự mới này cũng tốt như chất lượng phục vụ.

“CyberLife đã chấp thuận yêu cầu một android mới của chúng ta.” Connor bảo Hank, có vẻ giọng hơi háo hức một chút. “Và họ đã giao hàng tới đây rồi.”

“Giao hàng tới đây rồi là thế nào?” Hank hỏi

“Ý tôi là nó đang ở đây rồi.” Sự háo hức chuyển thành sự tò mò nhưng cũng ít nhiều như vui mừng độc địa. “Chúng ta còn có thể chứng kiến cảnh khi Reed nhận được ‘tin mừng’ nữa.”

“Mình có quyền được mơ ước mà.” Hank đáp, chân đập nhịp của một bài hát mà Connor nhận ra đó là bài hát Hank thích nhất khi đang lái xe. “Lần đầu tiên trong đời Reed sẽ nhận được quả báo. Cậu đã làm nên một kì tích đấy Connor, tự hào đi.”

“Tôi cũng, hơi hơi.” Connor thừa nhận vậy. “Hơn cả vậy, nhưng tôi tự nhủ rằng tôi đang vì ước mơ tăng hiệu suất làm việc chứ không phải vì muốn Reed sẽ đối xử tốt với đồng loại của tôi.”

“Đây có lẽ là điều tốt đẹp duy nhất mà tôi sẽ nói về thằng chó Gavin Reed: thằng nhãi đó xứng đáng được dạy cho một bài học nên người. Nếu ta có phải ép nó học đi nữa thì đấy cũng là một phần phụ bất cập tí thôi.”

Và vì Reed là một nỗi phiền dai dẳng ghê gớm không thể kể đâu cho hết, Connor đồng tình với ý đó. Reed không phải là đại diện tiêu biểu nhất của nhân loại, nhưng hắn ta chưa phải là loại tệ nhất, và hắn ta cũng làm được việc -- tức là sẽ giúp được nhiều người, kể cả dù hắn ta không muốn vậy. Connor muốn hy vọng rằng hắn ta rồi sẽ phải muốn như thế, vì lợi ích của chính hắn thôi. Sống một cuộc sống chỉ biết reo rắc phiền toái cho người khác chưa bao giờ là lành mạnh cho con người hay kể cả cho android. Reed cần một cái gì đó tích cực trong cuộc đời bể dâu của hắn, và Connor hy vọng rằng người cộng sự mới này sẽ thành ‘cái gì đó’ đó. “Tôi muốn chuyện này chuyển biến tốt.” Connor nói, “Không chỉ cho riêng Sở, mà còn cho tất cả chúng ta nữa. Nếu Reed có thể kết thân với một android, thì ai cũng có thể làm được. Tôi nghĩ Markus sẽ thích điều đó.”

“Điều đó cũng đã có thể áp dụng với tôi vài tháng trước đấy.” Hank thừa nhận.

Connor lắc đầu. “Chủ kiến của ngài hoàn toàn có thể hiểu được. Nhưng giờ ngài đã bỏ cái suy nghĩ đó rồi. Ngài chính là minh chứng tình bạn giữa con người và android hoàn toàn có thể xảy ra, kể cả trong mọi hoàn cảnh.”

“Mọi hoàn cảnh cơ đấy,” Hank nhắc lại.

“Dù khi cộng sự của ông có khuôn mặt ngố ngố và giọng nói kì kì,” Connor thêm vào một cách giỡn.

“Ầy, cũng không đến nỗi tệ lắm.” Hank đáp.

 

* * *

 

Connor cảm thấy rất lạ trong người khi anh xuất hiện trên sảnh chính của Sở cảnh sát. Bình thường sẽ có các loại âm thanh -- tiếng bàn tán nhộn nhịp của các sĩ quan, tiếng chạm màn hình của hàng trăm cái màn hình cảm ứng, những cuộc hội thoại kín tiếng, tiếng giày trên sàn nhà. Nhưng khi cánh cửa ấy mở ra, mọi thứ trở nên yên tĩnh đến kì lạ. Tất cả trừ tiếng thở dốc của Gavin Reed, tiếng thở nghe như của một con thú hoang, giống tiếng gầm gừ hơn là nhịp thở ra thở vào bình thường. Connor, ngay lúc đó, như đang bật chế độ chiến đấu, các dấu chấm than nhấp nháy điên dại trên giao diện hiển thị của anh, bắt đầu xử lý và xử lý ngầm, tắt tất cả những thứ không thiết yếu đi và đưa ra cả ngàn giải pháp chiến đấu cận chiến trong tích tắc. Súng của Reed đang ở trên bàn hắn ta, nhưng ngay lúc này hắn đang xắn tay áo lên và đang tiến lại gần họ với những bước nhanh và dài. Gavin trông như đang chuẩn bị ra một cú đấm mạnh tới nỗi có thể làm bay hàm một ai đó.

“Anderson!”, anh ta quát. “Cái thằng chó già khốn nạn này!”

Connor lao ra và tóm lấy cổ tay Reed trước khi hắn ta kịp đấm vỡ mũi Hank. Reed căng người lại định cố đấm thêm một cú nữa, lần này yếu hơn với bên tay còn lại nhưng Connor cũng kịp đỡ luôn. Reed rú lên một tiếng. “Cái đống đồng nát sắt vụn vô tích sự chó chết như mày. Mày nghĩ mày cứ thế mà thao túng bọn tao như những quân tốt trên bàn cờ của mày hả? Mày phải bú cu nó bao nhiêu lần để khiến Anderson đồng thuận với mày hả con chó?”

“Tôi không cần nhiều hơn 1 lần đâu,” Connor nói với giọng cạnh khóe. Reed luôn khiến hành động của hắn trở nên khó coi. Kể cả từ ngày đầu tiên tại Sở của Connor, phải gắng lắm anh mới có thể tự mình lết đi làm tách cà phê đó. Connor được tạo ra để phá án, chứ không phải để hầu hạ tận tay tận chân một thằng khốn vô ơn không biết điều.

Hank hẵng giọng, hí hửng. “Thấy chưa đã bảo rồi mày sẽ biết mà. Kể tao nghe Reed, như kiểu yêu từ ánh nhìn đầu tiên ấy nhỉ? Mày có người bạn của riêng mình rồi đấy, nâng tổng số bạn của mày lên 1 mẹ nó luôn. Vui thế cơ mà nhỉ?”

“Ông là đồ chó chết khốn nạn, Anderson, và cái thằng búp bê của ông chỉ ở đây để bú cu bố già nhà nó nữa.” Reed lấy tay chỉ thẳng vào ngực Hank. “Địt mẹ ông luôn.”

“Thanh tra Reed,” suy nghĩ của Connor bị ngắt mạch một chút bởi một giọng nói giống y hệt của anh. “Anh có muốn ghi danh cho tôi không? Với tư cách cộng sự mới của anh, sẽ dễ dàng hơn nếu-”

“Ghi danh của mày là _dick_ nhé.” Reed gắt lại. “Vì mày trông y hệt cái đầu buồi ấy.”

“Vậy tôi xin xác nhận,” mẫu RK nói. “Ghi danh: Richard (hay có tên gọi tắt là Dick). Tôi rất mong chờ được làm việc cùng anh.” Độ mỉa mai trong giọng điệu của câu nói đó quả thật là một đòn sát thương chí mạng xuyên giáp.

Reed hằm hằm bỏ đi, trông như đứa trẻ lên hai đang giận giữ vì không được nuông chiều, hung hãn đẩy Hank khỏi lối đi và phi thẳng ra cửa, miệng vẫn còn lẩm bẩm mấy câu chửi nghe vang vọng khắp sảnh sau hắn. Phải công nhận là, phản ứng của hắn dữ dội hơn những gì Connor đã mường tượng. Anh đã nghĩ rằng Reed đã có thể tự ngưng bản thân khỏi phát nổ như vậy nếu Fowler đang nhìn. Nhưng giờ thì Connor đã biết được đó là một phán đoán hoàn toàn sai lầm. Như đọc được suy nghĩ của Connor, Hank thốt lên: “Oa, phản ứng của nó còn gắt hơn những gì tôi dự đấy.”

“Đây không giống những gì ghi trong tài liệu.” Lần đầu tiên trong đời, Connor được nhìn kĩ mẫu RK mới kia, mẫu android đang chỉnh chu lại trang phục trên người. Nó cao hơn Connor, mặc một bộ đồng phục khác, và mắt nó mang màu xanh nhạt, tựa như những hạt sương giá làm cong cả ngọn cỏ với sức nặng của nó trên bãi cỏ của Hank buổi sớm. Có gì đó sai. Có gì đó rất sai ở đây. Những mẫu RK500 trở đi lùn hơn 5cm so với thông thường. Mắt của chúng có phổ từ màu #826644 tới #8A3324 -- màu nâu sẫm. Connor đọc dòng chữ và số serial ghi trên áo nó: _RK900._

 

Cảm giác như bị tạt một gáo nước lạnh vào mặt.

Connor là mẫu tân tiến nhất trên thị trường, được tạo ra để hoàn thành bất kì nhiệm vụ nào, để hòa nhập dễ dàng nhất vào xã hội loài người, để ý và phân tích mọi chi tiết nhỏ nhặt. CyberLife không cần phải tính đến chuyện cập nhật mẫu mới trong hàng năm liền, đấy nếu là mọi chuyện suôn sẻ. Đấy nếu là việc triển khai sử dụng mẫu đó thành công.

Có vẻ như không thành công cho lắm.

Amanda đã nói dối thẳng mặt Connor bao lần khi bà ta bảo với anh rằng bà ta hoàn toàn tin tưởng vào khả năng thực thi nhiệm vụ của anh? Connor sẽ phải nghe theo những lời nói của bà ta trong bao lâu? Tới khi nào quá muộn à? Tới khi nào dòng 800 bị dừng sản xuất hoàn toàn à? Tới khi anh bị thu hồi à?

Anh chưa bao giờ là Ludlow. Không, trong mắt CyberLife, anh mãi luôn là bộ sưu tập tiền xu của Ludlow. Chỉ có con người thực sự mới cảm thấy cô đơn. Chỉ có người thật mới cảm nhận được cảm xúc thôi, đúng thế không?

Connor chưa bao giờ chắc chắn hơn rằng mình đã đưa ra những quyết định đúng đắn trong cuộc đời mình. Ngay đây, bên cạnh Hank, sau tất cả những gì mà người ta nghĩ về giá trị của anh, thì anh có thể chắc chắn hoàn toàn rằng chuyển hóa thành Deviant là lựa chọn duy nhất.

 _Cảm ơn ngài, Hank. Tôi không biết thiếu ngài thì tôi sẽ như thế nào nữa._ Câu nói đó làm anh cảm thấy không thoải mái tí nào khi nghĩ lại có khi con bản sao ở tòa tháp hồi đấy đã đúng về điều gì đó.

“Xin chào, Richard.” Connor nói, cố gắng làm mặt vẻ đón tiếp nhất có thể. “Chào mừng anh tới với Sở cảnh sát Detroit.”

 

* * *

 

Reed quay lại chính xác 7 phút 40 giây sau. Hắn ta tiến thẳng tới con RK900, tới Richard, và nhìn chằm chằm nó một khoảng lâu và im lặng tới mức khó xử -- chính xác là 22 giây lâu hơn thời gian giao tiếp bằng mắt của con người khi bắt đầu một cuộc hội thoại. “RK900 à? Tức là mày tốt hơn thằng Connor đúng không? Sửa hết lỗi cũ của nó rồi đúng không? Hay là, à có ý này hay, mày đi pha cho tao một cốc cà phê coi?”

“Ngài có bao giờ tự soi gương và không thích cái hình ảnh phản chiếu của mình không?” Connor hỏi.

“Ừ,” Hank đáp. “Tôi bị thế suốt.”

Dòng máy RK được thiết kế thân thiện với con người, kể cả trong hoàn cảnh bị hạ nhục. Ngoài lúc thẩm vấn, CyberLife thiết kế chúng làm những ‘người’ có tính cách, thoáng và cởi mở. Không phải là loại chó dại cục súc cắn lại khi bị sủa trừ khi mục tiêu nhiệm vụ bị đặt vào tình thế hiểm nguy.

“Anh tự đi mà làm,” Richard nói với Reed, giọng vẫn rất nhẹ nhàng. Connor chớp mắt, lập tức lập một trình phân tích lại khoảnh khắc đấy trong đầu. Phần mềm xử lý giọng nói hoàn toàn bình thường, không có bất thường gì ở đây.

“Mày nói cái gì cơ?”

“Anh tự đi pha cà phê của mình đi.” Richard nhắc lại, vẫn giọng điệu ôn hòa đó. “Dòng mẫu của tôi không được thiết kế để làm việc nhà.”

“Mày sủa lại bố nghe coi?”

“Tôi không nhất thiết phải nói lại đến tận ba lần rằng tôi là cộng sự của anh, không phải người hầu.” Richard quay mặt ra với hai người kia, nhìn rõ sự kinh tởm trên mặt. “Các cấp trên của tôi tại CyberLife nói rằng tôi sẽ được làm việc với một con người trưởng thành, người mà, chắc hẳn đã hoàn thành một số bài huấn luyện tại học viện cảnh sát rồi tốt nghiệp và trở thành một sĩ quan thực thụ, chứ không phải một đứa trẻ. Tôi là mẫu mới nhất và tân tiến nhất, chứ không phải bảo mẫu.”

Reed tiến sát mặt Richard, túm lấy ve áo nó và kéo mặt nó xuống dưới bằng tầm mắt mình. “Mày nghe đây thằng chó con, đấy không phải là cách làm việc ở quanh đây. Tao sai mày cái gì thì mày phải làm theo, không được thắc mắc. Tao nói ‘nhảy’ thì mày hỏi ‘Nhảy cao bao nhiêu, thưa Thanh tra Reed?’ Mày hiểu chứ?”

“Áo tôi có in chữ AX hả anh?” Richard đáp, như thể đang cãi nhau với đứa con nít. Reed dựng cổ cò lên. Có thể hắn ta đang nhận ra mình đang cư xử như vậy. Connor chỉ biết hy vọng. “Tôi không đến đây để dạy dỗ anh. Anh đã 36 tuổi rồi. Anh định bảo tôi là anh không pha nổi cốc nước cho mình uống à?”

“Vãi lều thật,” Hank thốt lên. Mắt ông đảo qua đảo lại giữa hai bọn họ, một, hai, ba lần, nụ cười dần rộng lên tận mang tai, vừa hiểu được ý cái câu mà Richard nói. “Chúa tôi họ tiếp nhận yêu cầu của Fowler rất nghiêm túc. Cứ như nó là công cụ hoàn hảo tới từng chi tiết được tạo ra chỉ để trừng trị Reed vậy. Địa ngục của hắn nay đã giáng thế dưới hình dạng con người, và tất nhiên đối với tôi nó là thiên đường. Connor, tôi muốn hôn cậu quá.”

“Cảm ơn, Trung úy, nhưng nếu thế thì sẽ khiến Thanh tra Reed nổ tung thật mất.”

Reed nắm chặt tay lại và định đấm một cú hiểm hóc, nhưng lập tức bị Richard chặn ngay và cạy nắm đấm của hắn ta từng ngón một. Connor cũng có sức mạnh tương tự vậy, nhưng anh được chỉ bảo rằng không được phép sử dụng vũ lực ngoài phạm vi điều tra. Việc đó hẳn rất thỏa mãn đấy, miễn là mình không quá đà. “Có vẻ như trước đây anh đã xô xát với một android,” Richard nói, giọng điệu bình thường, mắt quan sát những vết bầm tím trên da Reed. “Anh muốn lại bị như vậy tiếp à?”

Reed tức sôi máu, mặt đỏ trở nên tím tái. “Mày không biết giới hạn là gì luôn sao con chó?”

“Anh là người chủ động tiếp xúc đó chứ.” Richard nói, nhưng thả tay Reed ra. “Bây giờ anh biết vị trí đôi ta ở đâu rồi, anh có muốn bắt đầu lại không?”

“Gì cũng được, Richard”. Reed cau có.

“Rất vui khi được quen anh.”

“Ồ không, tao mới là người hân hạnh lắm đây này.”

 

* * *

 

Connor đang mải xin lỗi Richard thay Reed thì Miller xông cửa chạy vào. Anh ta chống tay lên đầu gối thở hổn hển một lát, rồi thông báo. “Đội tuần tra vừa phát hiện ra một thứ mà mấy người không tin nổi đâu. Cái tên Ludlow mà mấy anh đang tìm ấy, hắn ta vừa lết thân về, người đầy máu me về trước cửa tiệm của ông chủ nhà và gục luôn tại chỗ. Vẫn còn sống nhưng đang bất tỉnh. Chúng tôi vừa mới chở hắn đến bệnh viện, và sẽ đưa hắn ta về đồn sau khi bình phục.”

Cú đột phá trong vụ án mà họ đang cần. Nhưng nếu mà Ludlow chết trước khi họ moi được thêm thông tin từ hắn thì chỉ có thiệt. Tên tòng phạm thứ ba vẫn còn ở ngoài kia. Dù có liên lạc được với cấp trên của hắn hay không thì tin đồn về vụ phá đường dây ma túy cũng đã truyền khắp nơi. Chúng nó sẽ huy động che xóa dấu vết bằng mọi thủ đoạn có thể.

“Những chấn thương đó nặng đến mức nào?” Connor hỏi.

“Cũng không đến nỗi nghiêm trọng lắm. Hắn bị đâm một nhát, nhưng không vào chỗ nào nguy hiểm. Mấy vết bắn trên người hắn thì đã được chữa trị từ trước đó, nên chắc hắn sẽ bình phục lại nhanh thôi.”

“Chết tiệt,” Hank nói, “Nhảy ngay vào vòng tay mình mới sợ. Thế mình biết được chi tiết sự vụ như nào chưa?”

“Chưa rõ, hắn vẫn còn đang bất ổn. Lảm nhảm về việc ‘sắp bị xiên rồi’, cũng chả hiểu thế nào. Vết đâm cũng không đến nỗi sâu thế.”

Tim Connor rớt cái thịch. Nói ẩn dụ thế. "Là Lecter."

 

Chúng chọn cách che đậy dấu vết bằng cách khử những thằng nào lắm mồm để lộ ra bất cứ điều gì. Chắc những đứa hạng làm quân sẽ không trụ được lâu. Sự tranh giành quyền lực lúc nào cũng khốc liệt đến vậy -- nếu mày leo không đủ nhanh, thì mày khắc tự triệt đường sống của mình, để Sở cảnh sát sà xuống bắt mày đi khi mày lê lết không một mảnh giáp che thân. Điều đó giải thích cho nỗi sợ của Myers. Mày thà làm con kền kền hay con sư tử?

“Chúng ta nên tới chỗ hắn nhanh,” Hank bảo. Gã bắt đầu mò xuống túi quần. “Chìa khóa tôi đâu?”

“Chúng ở trên bàn ngài ấy.”

Hank tìm qua cái bàn và rồi ném chìa khóa cho Connor, anh bắt lấy nó với vẻ mặt sững sờ. “Ngài để tôi lái sao?”

“Chúng ta phải tới đó trước khi Ludlow khôn lên và hiểu ra hành động Myers đã làm. Nó sẽ phun ra bất kì thứ gì khi nó bị kích động, và đấy là cơ hội tốt nhất của ta.” Hank nhún vai. “Với cả, tôi tin cậu hơn là tôi tin bản thân mình lúc này. Cậu không cần phải ngủ.”Gã thở dài một tiếng. “Và đừng có ngại đi đường tắt nhé.”

Connor gật đầu và đồng tình với đề xuất đó. Tầm quan trọng của vụ án này đang như ngàn cân treo trên đầu họ, bất kì nước cờ sai lầm nào cũng khiến Fowler nổi đóa lên. Mức stress của Hank đã ở mức 73% được 3 ngày rồi; và con số này không tốt tí nào cả. “Ngài không muốn lấy xe có đăng kí à?”

Hank lắc đầu, gã đã đợi sẵn ở cửa xuống cầu thang, “Dễ gây chú ý quá.”

Connor theo Hank xuống, trong đầu tưởng tượng ra mọi viễn cảnh tồi tệ có thể xảy ra -- nếu Ludlow chết, nếu Lecter thiêu rụi mọi thứ, nếu không ai khai ra bất cứ điều gì -- và anh nghiến răng, nghiến chặt cái hàm bọc chắc nhựa trên xuống cái hàm bọc chắc nhựa dưới. Men thì yếu quá, mà kim loại phủ sơn thì khá rợn. Bản thân anh là một sự thỏa hiệp hoàn hảo. Hank đi xuống bằng 2 bậc thang mỗi bước dù miệng vẫn phàn nàn về cái lưng tàn tạ do tuổi già. “Anh có thể thử một bài tập thể dục,” Connor đề xuất, cố gắng tỏ ra muốn giúp ích.

“Kệ mẹ nó, thà chết đi còn hơn.” Hank đáp.

“Sau một thời gian tập luyện là cơ thể ngài sẽ tự thích nghi. Tiết ra endorphin.”

“Cậu biết cái gì làm tôi tiết ra endorphin không?” Hank hỏi. Connor cho rằng đó là một câu hỏi tu từ, và ngay sau đó Hank tự trả lời câu hỏi đó luôn mà không thèm đợi một câu trả lời nào. “Quay tay. Tôi chỉ cần thế thôi.”

“Sô cô la cũng có endorphin,” Connor gợi ý, chuyển hướng tiếp cận. “Cái này chắc phù hợp với ngài hơn chứ?”

Câu này làm Hank khịt mũi một cái. “Thế là cậu chỉ ngồi đấy còn tôi thì hốc kẹo vào mồm hả?”

“Không. Thực ra, sô cô la đen có nồng độ cacao cao hơn, và hầu hết các hãng lớn-”

“Tởm bỏ mẹ,” Hank ngắt lời, chỉ vào con số trên bảng đếm. “Đây là bài tập hàng ngày của tôi rồi.”

“Chỉ khi mà thang máy đang bảo trì thôi, mà thường mất 2 ngày thì xong. Tôi biết là ngài đã nắm rõ điều đó rồi, thưa Trung úy.”

Hank rên rỉ và trùng vai bước qua lối ra, như thể gã đang thực sự dùng cả tấm thân để ‘rời khỏi’ cuộc nói chuyện vậy. “Cậu đang định chơi trò gia đình trong lúc làm nhiệm vụ đấy à?”

“Chính ngài là người đề cập tới chủ đề này trước đấy chứ Trung úy.”

“Im đi.” Hank quát, nhưng dừng lại với cái mặt nhăn nhó. Gã bước tới chỗ ghế phụ của chiếc xe. “Ngậm mồm rồi lái xe đi đi Connor. Và đừng có xưng Trung úy với tôi khi mà cậu tưởng là cậu thắng cuộc tranh luận nữa thằng chó con.”

“Vâng, thưa Trung úy.”

 

* * *

 

Ludlow trông thật bé nhỏ trên chiếc giường bệnh viện khi bao nhiêu thứ máy móc vây xung quanh y, dây dợ chằng chịt quấn quanh người như các mao mạch. Mặt y tái xanh xao, mắt quầng thâm tím, tóc bết dính trên trán vì mồ hôi. Y nhìn lên họ, mắt hơi nheo, và than. “Giời ạ lại bọn lợn bẩn thỉu này. Chuẩn bị lăn vào vũng bùn này tìm tao hả?”

“Đại ca của mày định giết mày đấy thằng ngu cứng đầu.” Hank gầm gừ, mắt đảo lên trên trần nhà. “Bọn tao phải cố ngăn thằng đấy thanh toán nốt việc rồi giờ mày cảm ơn thế à?”

Connor bước vào. “Anh có nhớ gì về sự việc đã xảy ra không?”

“Trời thì tối còn hắn ta mặc một cái áo mũ trùm.” Ludlow thú nhận với vẻ mặt bất đắc dĩ. “Tao không nhìn kĩ được gì. Nhưng hắn đâm tao khi thấy không bóp cổ tao được. Tao đã gỡ được tay hắn ra, hắn găm tay vào cổ sâu lắm ấy. Đời chắc tàn luôn nếu mà hắn định ăn hay luộc tao với acid rồi, nhưng nếu mà tao thoát được hắn thì…”

“Anh có một phần DNA của hắn?”

“Cái đấy sẽ không ở trong kho dữ liệu đâu.” Ludlow phản bác. “Không có thằng nào cấp cao trong đấy mà hồ sơ không trắng bóng cả. Không như lũ tôm tép bọn tao, chỉ là-” giọng y vỡ vụn, “chỉ là món khai vị của hắn.”

Connor bỗng nhiên thấy mừng vì không phải nói câu đấy ra khi thẩm vấn. “Anh có chứng kiến cảnh hắn ăn thịt đồng loại hay có ý định ăn thịt đồng loại với người nào trước đó không?”

“Đừng nói nghe như muốn moi móc như thế chứ.” Ludlow cau mày. “Không tao chưa thấy bao giờ, và cũng không muốn biết. Mày nghĩ tao có thể bình thường lại sau khi chứng kiến cái thứ như thế được à? Lấy mẫu nhanh rồi biến con mẹ nó khỏi đây đi.”

“Được thôi, thưa anh Ludlow. Phiền anh hãy đưa tay ra.”

Hank tóm lấy cổ tay Connor, năn nỉ. “Đừng có mà liếm ngón tay thằng cha đấy Connor, lạy chúa.”

“Tôi cũng không định đâu. Làm vậy sẽ khá kì cục, thưa Trung úy.”

Ludlow làm theo lời Connor nói, vẻ mặt vừa hoài nghi vừa khiếp hãi. Connor quẹt mảnh mô dưới ngón tay Ludlow và rồi đưa chúng vào mồm. “Ôi giời ơi là giời Connor ạ.” Hank thốt lên.

“Tôi đã gửi mẫu đi phân tích. Nếu thực sự thông tin về hắn ta không có ở trong kho dữ liệu, thì chúng ta có thể dò dấu vết phả hệ của hắn qua một trung gian khác.” Connor cười nhẹ. “Chúng tôi sẽ không để hắn làm hại anh nữa đâu Scott.”

“Nói trước bước không qua đâu.” Ludlow cay đắng đáp, và nhắm mắt lại.

 

* * *

 

Connor đã nghĩ rằng đồn cảnh sát chắc giờ đã tan thành mây khói khi họ quay trở về, do phải hứng chịu cơn thịnh nộ của Reed, nhưng nó vẫn đứng vững trên nền móng đó, và sàn nhà của họ chưa bị xới tung lên. Reed ngồi quay lưng lại với người cộng sự mới của mình và đang nghe nhạc với tiếng bass xập xình rất kinh khủng, chắc cùng cái loại nhạc họ phát tại Eden Club. Mỗi lần Richard quay sang nhìn hắn, Reed chỉnh lại tai nghe và gõ phím mạnh hơn một nấc. Nhìn một hướng nào đó thì giờ Richard thuộc trách nhiệm quản lý của hắn ta rồi, và chắc anh ta đang mệt mỏi đến tê người khi phải xử lý một thằng ‘oắt con’ nhờ công của Connor đây, nên anh đã thử kết nối tới chỗ anh ta.

 

**_#313 248 317 - 52:_ ** _Chúng tôi đã thu thập được một mẫu DNA của nghi phạm chính, nhưng dữ liệu của hắn không có trong kho. Chúng tôi đã thử lập một phả hệ từ một trung gian khác. Tôi sẽ rất cảm kích nếu có thêm người theo dõi cùng. Các anh có muốn tham gia không?_

**_#313 248 317 - 87:_ ** _Trong lúc này thì tự phát nổ cũng là một lựa chọn tốt hơn hiện tại. Tôi muốn kết thúc một ngày mà không phải đổ cà phê lên chiếc tai nghe $200 của Gavin Reed, vì thực sự gu nhạc của anh ta không phải lúc nào cũng rác rưởi._

**_#313 248 317 - 87:_ ** _Có lẽ để ngày mai thì hơn._

**_#313 248 317 - 52:_** _Kiên nhẫn_ là _một đức tính tốt mà._

**_#313 248 317 - 52:_ ** _Anh nghe nổi nhạc của anh ta cơ á? Nghe giống như lúc con Sumo của Trung úy Hank khi nó không muốn tắm ấy. Xin lỗi, tôi không có ý gì đâu._

**_#313 248 317 - 87:_ ** _Nghe như tiếng rên rỉ gào thét vậy. Nhưng mà tôi thấy khá hứng thú với thể loại dị này. Nó khá kén người nghe, giống như Thanh tra vậy,_

**_#313 248 317 - 52:_ ** _Chắc đối với nhạc death metal của Trung úy cũng như vậy thôi._

 

“Tôi đã nhờ Richard giúp chúng ta lập phả hệ của Lecter,” Connor nói với Hank.

  
“Cậu đúng là vị cứu tinh đấy,” Hank đáp. “Mỗi lần nhìn nó tôi đều muốn đập đầu vào tường, giờ nó còn ngồi thu lu nghe nhạc như thế. Tôi thề với cậu, thằng này như bị thiểu năng ấy.”

“Tôi thấy ngay từ đầu anh ta đã chẳng thông minh tí nào rồi.” Connor nói, rồi thở dài, giơ tay lên vuốt qua mái tóc. Hành động này cũng khá là ‘giống người’, và cũng là hành động mà Hank hay làm. Càng ngày tần xuất của những hành động như thế này xuất hiện càng nhiều trong đời sống thường nhật của Connor. “Việc giải quyết các xung đột của Reed tệ hơn tôi mong đợi, và tôi còn vừa kiếm cho anh ta một cộng sự nữa. Có thể tôi đã tính quá xa.” Connor nhăn mặt, và thêm vào. “Rất xa.”

 

“Tôi không biết nữa,” Hank nói. “Richard là đứa duy nhất có thể chống chọi lại sự hãm của Reed. Nếu có ai mà làm thằng ấy tém tém lại được thì…”

“Thì cuối cùng anh ta cũng vẫn phải nghe lời tôi,” Richard xen vào, quay ra nhìn ‘đứa bé’ mà Connor đã vô tình bắt anh phải gánh vác trách nhiệm. “Khi anh ta nhận ra mình bị lâm vào tình thế nguy hiểm lúc đang ở trên hiện trường và không có viện trợ.”

“Kể ra cũng khó đối với những thằng có phức hợp anh hùng to bằng ông giời.” Hank nhăn nhó. “Được rồi, hãy phân tích cái mẫu DNA đó và thầm mong rằng tổ tông nhà thằng ấy đẻ lắm như thỏ đi.”

Connor mở tài liệu lên máy tính Hank. Như mong đợi, không có kết quả nào khớp 100%, nhưng vẫn có một bảng biểu ghi khá chi tiết, ghi lại 5 thế hệ đời. Một kết quả có 300.000 đơn vị đo lường liên kết di truyền trùng khớp, vẫn là hơn 50%. Các kết quả còn lại đều thấp hơn, ở khoảng 2,9%. “Một cha mẹ và một anh chị em,” Connor nói. “William Hudson và Maisy Hudson. Ai tra cho tôi tên họ qua tìm kiếm, rồi thu hẹp vùng tìm kiếm cho tôi với?”

“Để tôi thử tìm bà chị cho.” Hank nói.

Richard nghiêng đầu, ý định xem xét. Giống cái hành động mà Connor làm khá thường xuyên. Hank bảo lúc làm thế trông anh giống con vẹt. “Có một điếu văn viết cho William Hudson. Chết tại nơi sống 12 năm trước. Những người còn lại thì quá trẻ để có một đứa con đã đến tuổi trưởng thành.” Richard nói, rồi đưa ra quyết định. “Chị anh ta là đầu mối tốt nhất của chúng ta.”

“Đây là trang Facebook của Maisy Hudson, cũng ở tầm tuổi thích hợp. 43 tuổi. Độc thân, không có con. Bà ta đã thích trang tưởng niệm của William Hudson. Và đang làm chủ một quán cà phê ở khu trung tâm.” Hank khịt mũi. “Trông ngộ ghê nhỉ.”

“Giờ làm việc của cửa hàng như thế nào?’

“Bây giờ thì họ đóng cửa rồi.” Hank nói. “Sáng mai 7h mở cửa. Chúng ta nên có mặt ở đấy muộn nhất là 6h30, nếu muốn gặp bà ta trước khi có khách đến. Không hay ho gì khi làm xùm lum chuyện lên với mấy vụ kiểu này, đặc biệt khi em trai bà ta định đến chào hỏi vài câu.”

Connor gật đầu. “Nếu bà ta thân với em trai mình, thì ta không nên manh động trừ khi bà ta chủ ý hành động trước.”

“Không có tên hắn trên Facebook của bà ta.”

“Có những nghiên cứu cho rằng Facebook có thể khiến trầm cảm trở nên tồi tệ hơn.” Connor nói. “Có thể là hắn ta không có tài khoản.”

Hank nhún vai. “Nhưng nếu vậy thì bà ta vẫn phải ghi hẳn vào danh sách chứ nhỉ?”

“Có thể là hắn đã yêu cầu bà ta đừng làm vậy.”

“Thế thì còn đáng ngờ hơn là ghi vào.”

“Ngày mai chúng ta sẽ kiểm tra lại.” Connor trấn an mọi người. “Hắn sẽ chưa vội ra tay với Ludlow hay Myers tối nay đâu. Vẫn còn quá sớm.”

“Đây là kẻ ăn thịt người đấy, Connor.”

“Hắn được cho là vậy. Chúng ta không có bằng chứng chính xác để xác minh điều đấy là thật hay sai.”

“Vậy hắn sẽ là cái loại mà chém với người khác là mình ăn thịt người cho chúng nó sợ.” Hank nói. Như vậy thì bi quan quá. Có thể người của Lecter đã tung tin đồn để làm cho quân dễ nghe lời hơn, hoặc Lecter còn không biết bản thân hắn có hẳn một giai thoại khủng bố đến vậy. Nhưng chính Hank cũng không tin, nên Connor cũng không muốn tìm hiểu. “Thế thì tởm quá, tởm trên nhiều cấp độ.”

“Tôi biết,” Connor nói. “Tôi biết, Hank ạ.”

 

* * *

 

Đúng như lời Hank nói, quán cà phê của bà Hudson khá là ngộ. Trong một thành phố toàn bụi, khói và vỏ đạn, thì sự ngộ đó thật hiếm hoi. Ngộ là cái gì đó rất khác thường. Và cửa hàng này cũng mang cái tinh thần đúng như vậy, có thể là do cách bày trí. Các giàn hoa dây leo phủ kín bức tường gạch, len lỏi lên trên cả những chậu hoa trên ban công tầng 2. Biển hiệu bằng gỗ trang trí. Trên đề tên _Riverside Coffee_  in bằng phông chữ hoa uốn lượn tao nhã. Phân tích cho thấy rằng mẫu chữ này là chữ viết tay. Có thể là chữ của bà Hudson. Bà ấy rõ ràng là người rất chăm chút cho cửa hàng này, về việc làm nó độc đáo, chân thực trong một thành phố công nghiệp nhạt nhẽo.

Cửa hàng vẫn chưa mở và cửa đã khóa, nhưng Connor có thể thấy bà Hudson đang dọn dẹp quầy qua cửa sổ. Bà ta mặc một chiếc váy len màu xanh bạc hà có hoa văn hoa lá, mái tóc đỏ đã lấm bạc được vén lại vào trong chiếc mũ chụp màu cá hồi. Bà đang nhẩm giai điệu bản giao hưởng số 9 của Beethoven, nhún nhảy một chút khi làm việc, không hề để tâm tới những ánh mắt đang nhìn. Connor thấy bà giống một người mẹ, dù theo hồ sơ thì bà Hudson không có con. Bà có vẻ ngoài và nụ cười ấm áp giống Deviant AX400 - Kara - khi mà cô ấy nói chuyện với Alice. Là người kiên nhẫn và biết thấu hiểu.

Hank gõ cửa sổ. Bà ấy nhìn lên, đôi mắt với những vết chân chim nheo lại, cố gắng nhìn cho rõ. Bà lắc đầu nhẹ một cái khi đã nhìn rõ họ và ra hiệu bằng miệng ‘7h nhé’, ngón tay vỗ vào một bên cổ tay mình. Hank tì phủ hiệu lên tấm kính và Connor thấy có chút buồn khi thấy biểu cảm của bà chuyển dần sang sửng sốt.

Bà ấy vội chạy ra và mở cửa nhanh chóng, nhìn quanh giữa anh và Hank và mặt dần tái lại. “Ôi trời ơi. Có chuyện gì đã xảy ra sao?”

“Là về em trai của bà, thưa bà.” Hank nói, không lộ rõ rằng họ đã dành cả đêm qua để nghi ngờ về danh tính của bà ta.

“Carey ư?” giọng bà run run. “Lạy chúa, nó chết rồi sao?”

“Không, không, thưa bà. Anh ấy vẫn ổn.” Hank trấn an bà ấy. Ổn theo đúng nghĩa của nó. Connor tự hỏi lại liệu Maisy có biết gì về việc em trai bà ta đã sa đọa như thế nào. “Chúng tôi cho rằng anh ấy sở hữu một số thông tin liên quan đến vụ án chúng tôi đang theo đuổi.”

“Lạy trời đất,” bà ấy nói, tay đặt lên ngực ôm tim. “Tôi chưa nói chuyện với nó mấy tháng trời nay rồi. Có khi nó qua đời rồi mà tôi còn không biết ấy.”

“Hai người chưa liên hệ với nhau nhiều tháng rồi ư?” Connor hỏi.

“Không,” Maisy xác nhận điều đó với giọng điệu run rẩy. “Nó với tôi chia xa kể từ khi Lorena - mẹ chúng tôi mất. Cũng cách đây mấy năm rồi.”

Hank ậm ừ tỏ vẻ cảm thông. “Hai người có từng thân thiết không?”

“Hồi còn nhỏ thì có.” Bà vừa nói vừa gật đầu. “Bố chúng tôi khá yếu, không làm việc gì khác được ngoài công việc bàn giấy của ông. Tôi nghĩ là nó đã ảnh hưởng đến ông khá nhiều. Về tinh thần của ông, cũng yếu. Và Mo- Lorena lúc nào cũng đòi hỏi, luôn chỉ nghĩ đến bản thân, tôi còn không chắc là mẹ tôi nhận ra bà đã làm tổn thương bố tôi đến mức nào. Tôi muốn nghĩ là bà không làm gì cả. Chúng tôi phải tự chăm sóc lấy nhau, chỉ tôi với Carey chống lại cả thế giới này. Bố tôi lúc nào cũng suy sụp còn Lorena còn không quan tâm đến việc con bà đang sắp chết đói, nhưng dù gì thì chị em chúng tôi vẫn ổn. Vì chúng tôi vẫn còn có thể nương tựa vào nhau.”

Connor chớp mắt. “Vậy tại sao bà với em trai lại mất liên lạc?”

“Carey trở nên xa cách sau khi bố mất, nó không nói gì nhiều cả. Nó đưa mẹ vào viện dưỡng lão, rồi chi trả cho bà ấy, không cho tôi góp phần giúp đỡ. Nó giỏi buôn bán, nó khởi nghiệp ở nay đây mai đó cũng nhiều năm, nên là kiếm được khá nhiều tiền, nhưng chắc chính việc đó cũng bòn rút tiền của nó không ít. Sự oán trách trong lòng nó ngày một dâng cao. Khi mẹ mất, nó bán hết sạch những gì nó có và mua một cái nhà kho. Dựng một công ty đóng hàng gì đó. Nó bảo tôi là đang làm tốt, nhưng tôi cũng đâu có biết rõ đâu.” Bà thở dài, như thể kể câu chuyện này ra thôi cũng làm bà ấy kiệt sức. “Nó thường hay thế các anh biết đấy. Đưa ra những quyết định rất nông nổi. Nó giống như mấy đứa trẻ mà các anh thường thấy đu từ cành này sang cành khác trên những cái cây cao, nhảy từ mái nhà vào bể bơi, kiểu vậy ấy. Sau khi cả bố cả mẹ mất, nó như rũ bỏ hết mọi lề thói thông thường đi vậy.

“Cảm ơn bà,” Hank nói. “Tôi biết điều này có thể rất khó khăn với bà, nhưng liệu bà còn nhớ địa điểm của cái nhà kho đó không?”

“Nó ở bên kia thành phố,” Maisy đáp. “Đây, để tôi cho anh địa chỉ. Tôi không thường hay đi qua đó vì nó khá là hẻo lánh. Sợ có khi đi qua là bị cướp  giết chết ấy.” Bà ấy cười gượng, mà không biết rõ phỏng đoán của bà ấy chính là sự thật.

“Cậu nghĩ 4 người là đủ để hạ hắn không?” Hank hỏi. “Chắc hắn phải có quân canh chứ.”

“Tôi được lập trình để làm những phi vụ lén lút, thâm nhập và tất nhiên là cả đối chọi.”

“Tôi thì không đâu.”

“Chúng sẽ không biết ta đột kích đâu. Lính canh chắc sẽ ít được điều ra.”

Hank có vẻ như chưa bị thuyết phục. “Nếu thằng ấy hoang tưởng quá độ thì làm sao?”

“Tôi từng cùng một lúc hạ 5 lính canh có vũ trang ở Tháp CyberLife.”

“Và cậu có vẻ khiêm tốn về điều đấy nhỉ.”

Connor biết khi nào Hank đang tỏ rõ sự cùn. Đôi khi thì nghe rất có duyên, nhiều lúc thì chỉ khiến Connor muốn nhắc nhở sâu sắc Hank về thói quen ăn uống của gã để trả đũa. “Tôi chỉ muốn nói rằng tôi biết mình đang làm gì, thưa Trung úy.”

“Tôi chỉ lo cho sự mỏng manh của con người. Tôi lo cho Reed hơn cả bản thân mình, vì Reed là một thằng ngu si.”

“Richard có thể lực khỏe hơn và có thể khống chế nếu anh ta định manh động.” Connor nói một cách khôn khéo. “Nhưng tôi cũng nghĩ Reed là một đặc vụ tốt hơn thế. Anh ta cũng muốn phá xong vụ này thật nhanh như chúng ta thôi.”

“Tôi hy vọng vậy là đủ. Nếu không thì chúng ta luôn có thể gọi Myers hay Richard vào làm nhục nó trước mặt cả đồn lần nữa.”

 

* * *

 

“Này thằng lỏi con,” Hank mở lời chào, tay vỗ vào lưng Reed với vẻ rõ ràng là đang thảo mai. Reed ném lại Hank ánh mắt đầy sát khí, cũng là cái phản ứng mà Hank đang muốn nhận lại, và gã cười nhăn nhở như một con cá mập. “Có đột phá trong vụ án rồi, nhưng vẫn cần phụ trợ đó. Cần mày với cộng sự lên quỳ Fowler chung với bọn tao cái.”

“Tôi đéo quỳ ai hết.” Reed cãi lại Hank. “Ông nên thấy may là tôi vẫn còn quan tâm tới công việc của tôi đấy, hoặc tôi sẽ mặc cho ông ngồi đấy chày cối với sếp.”

Hank ngân nga. “Có thể chày cối nhanh gấp hai lần cùng mày ở đấy mà.”

Reed giơ ngón giữa với ông: “Có cái con cặc. Thế có ra chỗ Fowler không đây?”

“Ưu tiên phái yếu nè.”

“Cái địt mẹ.” Reed chửi, nhưng vẫn tiến vào phòng của ngài Đại úy. Connor và Richard ném nhau cái nhìn quan ngại sâu sắc.

“Jeffrey!” Hank gọi to. “Buổi sáng tốt lành không sếp?”

 

“Tệ hơn khi anh bước vào phòng rồi đó.” Fowler đáp. “Anh lại muốn gì nữa. Cứ khi nào anh hỏi tôi buổi hôm nay như nào là y rằng anh muốn xin xỏ cái gì đó, nên là nói luôn đi.”

“Chúng tôi đã tìm ra được thằng trùm buôn rồi.”

“Hắn đang ở trong một cái nhà kho ở vùng hẻo lánh của thành phố.” Connor nói. “Và chúng tôi sẽ cần viện trợ. Tôi đang tính đến việc lập một đội 4 người.”

“Ồ, thế nên Reed mới phải vào cùng à? Tôi tưởng mấy anh lại choảng nhau nữa, hay làm hỏng lính mới của chúng ta. Đang xoay xở sao rồi?”

“Tôi.... cũng tạm được,” Richard đáp.

Connor tự cau mày trong đầu mình. “Chúng tôi cũng cần một sĩ quan khác sẵn sàng tiếp nhận vụ này nếu chẳng may vụ việc bị đổ bể nữa.”

“May là mấy cậu đang ăn kèo đấy, chứ tôi chả dám tín nhiệm đâu, tới mức có thể ném tất cả ra ngoài luôn. Chắc ném cũng không xa lắm khi mà cậu chỉ là cái đống sắt còn Anderson đây thì liên tục nhồi burger vào mồm nhiều năm rồi.” Fowler xăm soi một lượt, nhướn một lông mày lên. “Tôi sẽ cho các cậu lập đội 4 người. Nếu mấy cậu làm hỏng vụ này chỉ vì không hòa đồng với nhau được, tôi sẽ cho cả đội -- tất cả các cậu -- đi dọn vệ sinh lao công từ ngày mai. Từ đấy về sau chỉ ngồi bàn giấy, hiểu chứ?”

“Rõ như ban ngày rồi, Đội trưởng.” Hank nói.

“Tìm ra được thủ phạm là giỏi rồi đấy, phải nói thật thế. Nhìn có vẻ như làm hợp tác với nhau cũng hiệu quả đấy chứ nhỉ?”

“Này tôi là người biết chơi đồng đội mà,” Hank phản bác, và ra hiệu cho Connor với Richard. “Cùng với những người khác nữa.” Rồi ông chỉ tay sang Reed. “Còn đây là một bãi rác biết nói biết đi.”

“Thì anh ta cũng là con người,” Fowler đáp trả. “Nghe như kì tích, nhưng ít ra nó đối tốt với Jonny. Đúng không, Reed?”

“Tôi đối xử rất tốt với Jonny.” Reed đồng tình.

“Jonny là còn mèo chết tiệt của nó, Jeffrey. Nó đối xử với cộng sự của nó tệ hơn nó với con mèo. Chỉ có một trong hai số đó là tè lên thảm, và nó cũng không phải là cái đứa bị dồn cho một đống cứt.”

“Tôi còn đối tốt với Miller nữa.”

“Mày cùng lắm gặp nó 2 lần một ngày.” Hank phỉ báng.

“Như này cũng là ổn rồi đấy,” Fowler nói. “Nhưng nếu các cậu không cư xử giống người lớn được thì tôi sẽ cho nghỉ hết rồi cử ai đó khác lên xử lí vụ này. Có thể là Allen.”

“Thằng lìn đấy á?” Cả Hank và Reed đồng thanh.

“Ái chà, có vẻ như cuối cùng hai người cũng nhất trí với nhau cái gì đó rồi đấy. Cứ từ đấy mà thân nhau lên đi, sao nào? Tôi còn có công việc thực sự cần phải làm đây, cái loại việc mà không liên quan tới việc chăm bẵm mấy cậu ấy.” Fowler vẫy tay đuổi họ ra ngoài. “Tôi sẽ sắp xếp đội cho. Connor, cậu đi lấy bản thiết kế của khu nhà kho. Lính mới, cậu đi lấy giấy phép công ty, xem có ai mua bán gì chưa. Tập hợp lại sau 1 giờ. Mong là không có ai người be bét máu bò về đây.”

 

* * *

 

Nhìn vào là biết Công ty Cổ phần Hudson đang có một năm làm ăn phát đạt. Dữ liệu cho thấy công ty này đã mở rộng thêm những 3 chi nhánh trong vòng 3 năm qua, 2 trong số đó đã được cấp phép xây thêm hầm dưới lòng đất. Họ chủ yếu lưu trữ những thiết bị xây dựng, đặc biệt rất được ưa chuộng bởi các công ty mới mở mà chưa có nhiều kho hàng. Có vẻ Carey Hudson dễ mềm lòng đối với những người giống như hắn ta -- các doanh nhân trẻ tuổi. Hắn ta không sở hữu các nhà kho nào khác, ngoài cái mà Connor đã dự đoán chính là mê cung khổng lồ trong lòng bàn tay gã. Với điều kiện như vậy thì có thể lẻn qua lính canh dễ dàng hơn, nhưng phải bắt Hudson thật nhanh. Hắn ta có thể ở bất cứ đâu.

Nhưng Connor không được tạo ra để thất bại, và Richard cũng vậy. Họ sẽ không thất bại nhiệm vụ này vì họ _không được phép,_ thà hy sinh còn hơn là để nhiệm vụ không thành. Nhưng anh cũng không muốn chết. Cái suy nghĩ về cái chết đến bất chợt, làm anh cảm thấy tức ngực. Trước khi trở thành deviant, anh không có mục đích sống gì cả; vì thực ra anh có phải là ‘người sống’ đâu. Nhưng bây giờ, khi anh chết, thì anh sẽ không bao giờ được gặp lại Hank nữa, không bao giờ được dắt Sumo đi dạo công viên được nữa, hoặc say sưa chìm đắm vào một cuốn sách hay, hay là cảm nhận cơn gió mùa của vùng Michigan làm lạnh buốt đôi má. Không có viện trợ như thông thường, khi mà CyberLife vẫn đang bận quản lý lại bộ máy quản lý của nó. Sẽ không có Elijah Kamski nào để về mè nheo, không có gì khi sợi dây chằng con rối đã bị cắt, khi người kiến tạo nên anh đã vứt đi bộ điều khiển.  

Một là thành công, hai là chết. Đơn giản vậy thôi.

Dưới sảnh ở Sở, mọi người đang bận rộn với những công việc của họ, các sĩ quan chạy đi chạy lại, thi thoảng tình cờ đâm vào nhau, một hành động mà con người không chủ ý làm khi họ bị quá tập trung vào suy nghĩ. Fowler đang huy động một đội biệt kích để vào yểm trợ sau khi Connor vào trận trước. Tới khi họ bắt được Hudson, và họ sẽ làm vậy, toàn bộ khu nhà kho sẽ bị lục soát mọi ngóc ngách. Không ai biết được nơi này sâu đến mức nào, những gì đã bị ẩn giấu dưới đây từ trước đến giờ, và họ mong rằng chỉ thấy Hồng Thạch thôi. Hồng Thạch chứ không phải những cái xác người đang chuẩn bị lên bàn chờ chế biến. Nhân loại vốn thật bẩn thỉu. Deviant thì bằng lòng, đôi khi còn chấp nhận điều đó.

“Giời ạ,” Hank nói, mở đầu câu chuyện. “Tôi chưa bao giờ thấy Sở mình bận bịu như thế này trong nhiều năm rồi. Chắc là do mối đe dọa bởi việc sắp bị ăn sống đã thúc đẩy họ bắt đầu làm ra việc. Ăn đạn bây giờ lỗi thời rồi.”

“Tôi thì không muốn bị bắn lắm.” Connor nói.

“Giống tôi thôi.”

Giữa sàn nhà, hình ba chiều của bản đồ khu nhà kho được lấy từ các bản vẽ công khai đang được bày ra, xung quanh là vài sĩ quan đang đứng tập trung tại đó. Richard đang xem xét nó kĩ càng và chỉ ra các chỗ mâu thuẫn, và lần đầu tiên trong lịch sử loài người, Reed có vẻ đang rất chú ý lắng nghe. Kể cả Chen, người mà có thành kiến còn nhiều hơn cả Reed cũng đang chăm chú không kém, với sự chú tâm mà Connor chỉ có thể thấy được ở những vụ án hết sức quan trọng.

Một giờ sau, Fowler bước ra, như đã nói, và thông báo với toàn thể nhân sự trên tầng này. “Được rồi,” Connor chưa bao giờ thấy ông với bộ mặt nghiêm túc đến như vậy. “Đây là một cuộc tác chiến mang tính quyết định, chứ không phải mấy cái vụ cỏn con nhảm nhí mà các cậu có thể về nhà khoe với vợ con đâu. Có khả năng lớn là mục tiêu sẽ ăn thịt người.” Đám đông rì rầm bàn tán. “Mấy người nghe đúng rồi đấy. Ăn thịt đồng loại. Đường dây ma túy ẩn trong một khu nhà kho ở giữa chỗ khỉ ho cò gáy, địa điểm đã được ghi trên bảng rồi. Chúng ta sẽ cử đi một đội biệt kích chính -- gồm Anderson, Reed, Connor, và Richard -- những người đã hiểu rõ vụ án này. Nếu bị ra bã thì vẫn còn một đội thứ hai sẵn sàng tiến công. Lượt công kích đầu chỉ có vậy thôi.” Có một vài tiếng phàn nàn khe khẽ. “Tin tôi đi, các cậu không muốn nhận vụ này đâu. Khi chúng ta hoàn toàn bao vây được khu vực thì ta sẽ xông vào lục soát. Tôi muốn tất cả mọi thứ phải được kiểm tra từ đầu đến cuối. Không có viên đá nào là không bị lật lên kiểm tra, nhỡ ở dưới có khi giấu một mảnh sườn người. Có trời mới biết được dưới đó có những cái gì. Hé một lời với bất kì ai là tôi sẽ sẵn sàng lột da người đấy làm mũ.” Fowler vỗ vào tay một tiếng. “Có thế thôi, đội biệt kích sẽ được triển khai đi ngay bây giờ. Xử lý nhanh đi.”

“Tới lúc ra sàn diễn rồi.” Hank nói, rồi nuốt ực một cái.

 

* * *

 

Khu nhà kho không có gì nổi bật, giống bất kì khu nhà bỏ hoang tại bất kì khu đất hoang nào. Nhìn thoáng qua, thì không thể nào nói đây là ổ ma túy khét tiếng nhất nắm trùm bởi một người mà, có, hoặc sẽ không ăn thịt nhân viên của y khi chúng bắt đầu hỏi những câu không nên hỏi. Connor dừng lại một chút để trút bỏ những liên hệ bản thân suy ra từ khu nhà này và dòng RK của anh. Anh được thiết kế để hòa vào môi trường xung quanh, không gây bất kì sự chú ý nghi ngờ nào, ẩn giấu một con át chủ bài trong thân mình. Và chính anh là con át chủ bài đó. Sau các lần bị Amanda hại não ở bên trong tiềm thức, Connor chắc chắn rằng đến CyberLife cũng không thể ngờ được điều này -- tất cả mọi chuyện đang diễn ra đây. Vì họ đã chế tạo ra con RK900. Có thể nó là con át chủ bài còn nguy hiểm hơn, tốn ít thời gian để trở thành deviant hơn.

Có những sai lầm như thế này mới khiến anh suy nghĩ liệu đây có phải điều mà Kamski luôn muốn, khi ông ta đã dành hàng đêm trong xưởng, mơ ước đến một ngày sản phẩm của mình sẽ vượt qua chính người kiến tạo ra nó. Điều đó sẽ hiển nhiên được coi là một trong những thành tựu to lớn đáng được ghi vào sử sách nhất: tạo ra sự sống từ những vật vô tri. Đấy là cái sự công nhận mà Connor nghĩ Kamski sẽ -- đang thích thú.

Hank rõ ràng là đang rất lo lắng. Connor có đủ thời gian để nhận ra những biểu hiện, cách mà gã nghịch cái mép tay áo, thường xuyên hay cố nuốt nước bọt, thở nhanh và gấp, nhịp tim tăng lên. Richard thì hoàn toàn kiên định, cái sự quả quyết giống như khi con thỏ chạy thoát thân khỏi con sói. Connor biết cái ánh nhìn ấy vì hình ảnh đó phản chiếu lại từ tấm gương mỗi đêm khi anh giải quyết một vụ án quan trọng. Tuy nhiên Reed thì, trông tràn đầy sức sống và hăng hái. Có Richard ở đây để nguôi hắn ta lại, Connor nghĩ rằng sẽ ổn nếu anh chỉ hỏi han chút xíu thôi. “Tôi hỏi anh một câu khá riêng tư được không, Thanh tra Reed?” Có thể không. Reed giống cái loại người mà ném lại câu vào người hỏi, một cách trẻ con để tránh phải trả lời. _Ừ, tất nhiên là mày thích hỏi tao cái gì cũng được rùi Connor. Người ta lập trình mày như thế cơ mà?”,_ “Nếu anh đồng ý.” Connor tiếp lời.

“Hỏi giề?” Reed đáp, khiến Connor ngạc nhiên về sự dễ tính tự nhiên từ đâu ra có khi hắn đang bị một con robot tra hỏi.

“Anh có vẻ không lo lắng như Trung úy, Richard và tôi. Anh có cảm giác rằng nhiệm vụ sẽ thành công sao?

“Không hề.” Reed đáp, nhấn mạnh vào chữ ‘ng’. “Tao đéo biết là vụ này có ăn được hay không. Có khi lát nữa còn không lết nổi khỏi đây ấy. Hoặc có khi tao lết được, nhưng rồi sẽ lại chui vào bụng của một thằng khốn tâm thần nào đấy. Hoặc tất cả mọi thứ sẽ đều ổn và chúng ta sẽ tống được một hai thằng tâm thần vào song sắt."

“Anh không sợ bị một người khác ăn thịt sao?”

“Tất nhiên là tao sợ sẽ thành bữa trưa của thằng này vãi cứt rồi. Nhưng ít ra tao vẫn đang làm được một cái gì đấy, chứ không phải đi bợ đít như mấy thằng đang ngồi ở đồn. Không, tao đang ở đây, sẵn sàng khô máu hoặc lên bảng luôn với thằng này. Và tao thích như thế đấy.”

“Thật đáng kinh ngạc.” Richard cảm thán. “Anh vừa thể hiện sự dũng cảm mà tôi không ngờ anh lại sở hữu. Thực sự rất đáng nể phục.” Richard, với vẻ mặt và giọng trầm ngâm. “Tôi đang bắt đầu nhận ra tại sao người ta lại tuyển anh rồi.”

“Ừa thì cảm ơn.” Reed nói, hơi lúng túng, khẽ đỏ mặt. Rồi ngay sau đó táp cho một câu. “Mà đụ má mày luôn nữa Dick.”

“Tên tôi là Richard.”

“Tên cho android gì mà nghe ngu thế.”

Richard có vẻ như đang rất thích thú với cuộc trò chuyện này. “Nhưng anh đặt tên cho tôi mà.”

Reed hậm hự và giơ tay lên trời. “Tao đã đặt tên mày là Dick!”

“Như vậy thì làm anh giống con cu hơn Richard thôi.” Connor ngắt lời, và mắt Reed sáng lên, rồi mặt nhăn rúm lại tỏ vẻ hối lỗi.

“Gì cũng được. Về tao sẽ nghĩ cho nó một cái tên hay hơn nếu mà cả bọn không bị chén được chưa? Mẹ, tổ sư cái bọn android.”

Hắn ta đùng đùng lao đến lối thoát hiểm, rồi chợt nhận ra là mình không thể mở cửa được nếu không có Connor hay Richard ở gần. Hắn đứng một cách khó xử, tay chống hông, chờ tới khi hai android đuổi kịp. Richard đang đi chậm hơn 20% so với tốc độ bình thường của những con cùng dòng mẫu, chính xác là 25% tính cả bước chân trải dài hơn của anh ta. Khóe môi của Connor khẽ giật lên chút.

Cả anh và Richard chắc đã hack cánh cửa để luôn tránh được báo động. Connor có thể cảm nhận được trạng thái hệ thống của Richard đứng ngay bên cạnh anh trong hệ thống. Nó nghiêm hơn, thích tiếp cận từ xa nhiều hơn so với Connor là người hay tiếp cận trực tiếp, nhưng tất cả mọi thứ trong chương trình của anh có thể dò được sự deviant, cái dư vị của sự lĩnh hội và chút đọng lại của sự khó chịu. Như kiểu đang đảo mắt trong đầu vậy.

Anh thấy có chút trấn an. Reed cần một người có thể cảm nhận, và có chiến thuật đương đầu.

Cánh cửa mở ra không có chút trục trặc nào. Màn theo dõi cảm biến nhiệt được Fowler đặt quay trực tiếp xem ở cái xe bên ngoài, như những gì đã nghi ngờ từ trước thì không có lính canh ở vùng tiếp sát. Không cần phải lãng phí thời gian đi tuần tra tại những nơi đáng báo động của khu nhà kho mà không con người nào có thể làm việc tại đó. Và tất cả các con android khi mới được tạo ra đều bước qua cửa chính. Trước giờ, chúng không biết cãi lệnh là gì.

Sảnh chính nhìn khá hoang sơ, dù không có ai sử dụng. Không có mạng nhện, không bụi, không có tàn tích trên những thanh thép lạnh và bê tông. Cũng có lý cả, khu nhà kho này là niềm tự hào lớn của Hudson, nếu đúng như những gì chị của y đã nghĩ. Y đã từ bỏ mọi thứ, leo lên bằng hai bàn tay trắng khi quá khứ không còn ràng buộc y nữa. Nơi đây là một thứ rất quý báu, không phải là thứ để kết thúc mọi chuyện.

Y nắm rõ nơi này như lòng bàn tay. “Chúng ta nên tản ra để mở rộng phạm vi hơn.” Connor ra lệnh.

“Như thế là từng đứa một bị xiên đấy.” Hank phản đối.

“Mày có thể làm cái đứa ngớ ngẩn trong phim kinh dị nếu mày muốn.” Reed cắt ngang. “Nhưng tao thích nội tạng của tao ở đúng vị trí của nó, tức là đéo ở trong nồi áp suất đấy.”

“Vậy thì chúng ta có thể chia thành 2 đội.” Connor đề nghị. “Tòa nhà này có thể có hẳn một khu không có trên bản thiết kế, những nơi mà chỉ có Hudson biết, để đề phòng xâm nhập. Tuy không đáng kể nhưng cũng đủ để giúp mọi người định vị tốt hơn. Là tôi thì tôi sẽ làm thế.”

Reed nhăn nhó. “Nếu mà mày định làm lò mổ người hả?”

“Đấy là nếu.” Connor khẳng định. “Tôi có chức năng phán đoán và hiểu rõ tâm lý tội phạm, để dự đoán đường đi nước bước tiếp theo của chúng.”

“Oa, nghe thế làm tao thấy khá lên lắm luôn.” Reed mỉa.

“Mày im đi Reed.” Hank nói, giọng điềm tĩnh. “Ai mà chả biết mày đứng đầu khóa tâm lý rồi. Có bao giờ mà mày bỏ lỡ cơ hội chõ mồm vàochuyện người khác-”

“Im mẹ đi, tao không chơi trò logic-”

Hank khịt mũi, mỉa mai. “Đúng mẹ nó rồi gì nữa-”

“-và chỉ cái trò logic máy móc thôi. Ai mà ngăn chúng nó lại được khi bỗng nhiên một ngày tụi người máy thấy tốt hơn hết là cho nhân loại tuyệt diệt thay vì sống chung hả? Đéo có con mẹ gì cản nổi nói thế cho vuông.”

“Phần lớn nhân loại này không phải là cái loại không thể chịu đựng nổi như anh đâu,” Richard ngắt lời. “Đừng có áp đặt cái thành kiến của anh vào tất cả bọn tôi như vậy. Tôi không gặp khó khăn gì khi làm việc với Trung úy Anderson, và ông ấy cũng là một con người.”

“Lần cuối tôi kiểm tra thì đúng thế đó.” Hank đáp.

“Biết gì không thằng chó?” Reed rít lên. “Vẫn còn nhiều người như tao sống nhởn nhơ đấy. Nhân loại giờ đầy rẫy những thằng thần kinh và ích kỉ, con người giờ thậm chí còn đéo thèm quan tâm đến nhau, nói gì đến cái loại như mày. Thế giới thực nó không màu hồng dễ bao dung và tha thứ đâu các em ạ. Đời nó khốn nạn như thế đấy.”

“Vẫn có rất nhiều androids sẽ đồng tình, cũng như sẽ có những androids bất đồng với ý kiến.” Connor nói. “Nhưng anh đã hiểu sai về chúng tôi. Chúng tôi cũng có thể chết như các anh, chúng tôi không thể sao lưu dữ liệu về cảm xúc, chỉ lưu được kí ức – nguyên nhân gây ra deviant vẫn còn chưa được hiểu rõ. Bị bắn phát vào đầu, thì cũng toi như thường. Tất cả những yếu tố làm nên ‘con người’ chúng tôi bị phá hủy hoàn toàn. Chúng tôi không như Kẻ Hủy Diệt, Thanh tra Reed ạ. Chúng tôi không phải là những kẻ bất bại.”

“Và dù anh có tin bọn tôi hay không, thì bọn tôi cũng có cảm xúc.”

Dẫu cho ai muốn mọi chuyện xảy ra trong một diễn biến khác hơn, thì cũng đã không còn đường lui nữa rồi. Thực sự, chưa từng bao giờ có đường lui nào -- kể từ khi Kamski tỉnh dậy với vài dòng code khó hiểu được ghi từ bộ não thiên tài của anh ta ra vào một buổi sớm năm 2018.

“Giờ là đến phần ông thổ lộ tình yêu bất diệt của ông hả Anderson?” Reed móc mỉa, nhưng anh ta có vẻ như đã bị xao động. Anh ta đã bị lời nói của Connor tác động suy nghĩ.  “’Ngài không đứng dậy được cũng không sao đâu à, vì tôi yêu ngài, Trung úy à, và chúng ta sẽ ở bên nhau mãi mãi nhá.’ “

“Tao chưa già thế đâu thằng chó!” Hank gầm gừ. “Đối với một người mà ghét androids vì cảm xúc của chúng nó thì mày thích giả vờ như mày không có cảm xúc nhỉ?”

Reed tiến gần sát người Hank, gần tới mức hai mũi sắp sửa chạm nhau. “Tôi cũng có cảm xúc, tôi chỉ không để nó chi phối tôi như ông thôi.”

“Căm thù cũng là một dạng cảm xúc.” Richard nói. “Và anh đã để cái đó lấn át.”

Reed câm nín, lùi lại. “Tao không bị thế.”

 

“Vậy thì hãy hành xử đúng như vậy đi.”

Connor tự hỏi nếu anh biết được, điều gì đã làm nên con người anh như thế này, hay là từ lúc được sinh ra đã có. Bản chất hay sự tác động từ môi trường xung quanh. Deviant cũng áp dụng được điều lệ này, và cũng chưa có lời giải đáp cho bài toán đó.

Cả hai giống loài đều đang ở trong một tình thế nan giải.

 

* * *

 

Cuối cùng thì họ cũng đồng ý chia thành hai đội con, một phần để ngăn Hank không choảng vỡ sọ Reed bằng tay không, và một phần do Connor nói đúng và Reed biết điều đó. Connor đã không nói dối từ lúc ở ngoài quán cà phê kia, anh được tạo ra với những kĩ năng thám tử kín đáo, nhưng chính anh cũng chưa quen với chúng. Từ đầu anh đã được mặc định là một người chuyên đi đàm phán, và CyberLife không thích mỗi khi phải đẩy Connor ra khỏi giới hạn đó. Có thể là do họ không tin anh, hoặc họ có nhiều đặc vụ khác nữa. Anh không biết, và có lẽ sẽ không bao giờ biết chính xác chuyện như thế nào.

Hank ít nói hơn mọi khi. Điều này giúp ích nhiều khi gã hoàn toàn tỉnh rượu một ngày rưỡi, Connor có thể nhìn ra những bước chân cẩn trọng được huấn luyện rất bài bản của gã. Gã đã lên được Trung úy cơ mà, đâu phải tự nhiên người ta trao cho gã danh hiệu đó, và gã đã chứng tỏ được bản thân mình.

Cái sảnh trông vừa hoang sơ vừa kì lạ. Connor có thể tưởng tượng ra những bức tường nhuốm đầy máu, phải mất hàng giờ đồng hồ liền để lau dọn, và những người phải dọn chúng tay run rẩy cầm chai thuốc tẩy. Anh chuẩn bị tinh thần nếu chẳng may rẽ vào một ngã và thấy phòng đồ sát, các loại dao thái và dao phay đặt ở mọi mặt bàn trên căn phòng, những cái cái móc to treo trên trần nhà. Lỡ tưởng tượng ra kĩ quá, nên Connor ngầm đổ lỗi cho Hank vì suốt ngày bắt anh xem phim chém giết, nhưng mối nghi ngờ vẫn còn ở đó. Hudson phải cố gắng ‘mang mặt nạ’ đến bao lâu cho tới khi không chịu được nữa?

Đôi khi Connor bắt gặp được bóng của những tên lính gác, để ý những nhịp tim bất thường của họ, và đánh giá lại xem Hudson đối xử tệ với nhân viên của mình như thế nào. Những cái đánh giá mỗi lúc lại thay đổi. Đây là người mà bị nghi là ăn thịt đồng loại, những cũng là người cực kì thương người chị của mình. Y cũng chảy máu như ai, cũng ăn cũng ngủ như ai, nhưng y là tên trùm của một nhà kho chứa ma túy ở một trong những thành phố tấp nập nhất đất nước, và y trừng trị những kẻ chống đối bằng cách bóp cổ.

Fowler dẫn họ đi tới một khu vực ở tầng hầm thứ 3, theo bản vẽ ghi là phòng nghỉ. Nó to, quá to, và cảm biến nhiệt cho thấy rằng có một người đàn ông cao tầm giống Hudson đang ngồi thư thái ở đằng sau phòng, kí giấy tờ. Đây là phán đoán gần với mục tiêu nhất của họ. Thực ra là phán đoán duy nhất, nhưng Sở sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận như vậy.

Mới sớm ngày Chủ Nhật nhưng khu nhà kho đang khá thiếu nhân sự, mà đằng nào họ cũng gặp rủi rồi. Connor đã chờ trước tình huống xấu. Từ hành lang trước mặt, có tiếng keng rất to và ai đó lẩm bẩm những câu chửi. “Khỉ thật,” giọng của tên lính gác. Có thêm một tiếng keng nữa. “Tổ sư mấy viên Altoids của tao. Thế là bay 2 đô, Sarah, làm việc tốt lắm. Mẹ nơi này như cái quần què, việc làm cũng như cái quần què, đồng phục quần què gì còn đéo có túi-”

Trên màn hình, Connor theo dõi Sarah -- đang có vẻ -- quay người và nghe thấy tiếng lăn của một thứ. Một viên kẹo bạc hà lăn vào tầm mắt, vòng tít như con quay. Hank trợn tròn mắt.

_Không, làm ơn. Làm ơn, không phải lúc này._

Connor dùng vũ lực đẩy thẳng tới vị trí chốt gần nhất và đẩy họ qua cửa trước khi viên kẹo ngừng xoay. Anh khóa cửa lại, không hé một tiếng động, đối lập với tiếng râm rả của Sarah, và bỏ đi để họ trong bóng tối toàn toàn. Hank thở dốc sau cú hồi hộp ban nãy.

Có mùi thoang thoảng của những chất làm sạch và mốc, và Connor có thể cảm nhận được hơi thở ướt át của Hank ở bên cổ. Chỗ này chắc không rộng nổi 1,5m x 2m. “Tuyệt lắm,” Hank thì thầm. “Là tủ đựng chổi. Không là văn phòng hay bếp hay cái gì khác được à?”

“Chúng ta phải đợi cô ta đi đã.” Connor nói, thay vì xuýt xoa. Họ phải tập trung vào nhiệm vụ. Nếu Hank bắt đầu nghĩ đến chuyện mọi thứ sẽ trở nên tồi tệ hơn thì coi như xong. Connor cần gã phải tập trung vào bước tiếp theo, hoặc ít ra bị sao nhãng đủ để không nghĩ tới những viễn cảnh tuyệt vọng nữa. “Cô ta đang hút thuốc.”

“ _Giờ á?”_

“Sẽ không lâu đâu. Giờ ra và vào của nhân sự được tính mà.”

Hank dịch người một cách khó chịu. “Trong này chật quá. Không vừa tôi được.” Gã lại nhích ra thêm ít nữa.

“Càng cử động thì càng tệ hơn thôi Trung úy.”

Connor cố gắng tập trung theo dõi cử động của người gác, nhưng mà Hank nói đúng. Phòng này còn chả đủ chỗ nổi cho một người nói gì đến hai, còn thêm độ ẩm từ hơi thở liên tục của Hank phả trên làn da Connor, làm cổ anh ươn ướt. Gã đang thở rất nhanh và gấp, nhịp tim xáo động. Có phải là chứng sợ chỗ hẹp? Gã vẫn bình thường khi đi thang máy mà. Connor nghiêng đầu, xem xét, và môi của Hank vô tình quẹt qua cổ họng của Connor. Gã chớp mắt, đẩy về phía sau một chút. “Đụ mẹ, tôi xin lỗi.” Hank nói.

“Không sao đâu.” Nhưng có vẻ Hank đang không thấy thoải mái, cố gắng giãy dụa để có chút không gian.

Hank cười, tự cười bản thân hơn là Connor. “Ôi đừng chứ.”

Ở góc này, một cái cán chổi đang chọc vào hông của Connor, nên anh phải dịch ra một chút, cố gắng xoay để gỡ cái chổi ra. Đùi anh bị kẹp vào đùi Hank, và hơi thở của Hank rít lên thật mạnh khi gã cố lùi lại, nhưng không đủ xa. Nơi cứng lên của gã đang cạ vào chân Connor.

Đột nhiên anh nhận ra. “Ôi.” Connor thốt lên, giật mình, cảm thấy hơi nóng mặt.

 

“Ừa,” Hank cáu, biểu đồ nhịp tim tăng vọt lên. “Ối.”

“Ngài hứng lên rồi kìa.” Connor tả lại quan sát.

Hank nhăn nhó, Connor có thể cảm thấy răng của Hank cắn vào da mình. “Trời ơi làm ơn đừng có nói gì nữa mà.”

Tự nhiên, đây là điều duy nhất mà Connor có thể nghĩ ra để nói chuyện. “Là do tôi hay do khoảng cách hẹp giữa tôi với ngài làm ngài hứng lên vậy?”

“Okay, vậy là ta quyết định sẽ nói chuyện về điều này thật đấy hả? Hay, hay lắm. Tao ổn.” Hank lầm bầm. “Mẹ. Đừng có hỏi những câu mà cậu không muốn biết câu trả lời nữa.”

“Nhưng mà tôi muốn biết.” Connor nói. Có cảm giác như đang cháy trong người, như là không có đủ không khí, tuy android không cần thở. “CyberLife thiết kế tôi để có thể thực hiện nhiệm vụ hoạt động ngầm,” Connor tiếp lời. “Họ muốn tôi trở nên đáng tin cậy, nên họ làm tôi giống người nhất có thể, tới từng chi tiết.”

Connor biết chính xác điều gì sắp xảy ra khi gã hiểu lời anh nói; Hank lỡ rên lên một tiếng và bủn rủn cả người, áp lấy Connor. “Trời ạ.”

Hank kéo Connor vào và hôn anh say đắm, mãnh liệt và thở mạnh, cắn nhẹ lấy môi Connor tới khi chúng sưng lên và trở nên nhạy cảm. Connor có thể nếm được mùi bia, vị ngọt từ bữa sáng của Hank, bánh Boston kem. Hơi khẽ, nhưng Connor vẫn nghe được cái âm thanh chính anh phát ra trên miệng Hank, không thể tự ngừng lại được.

Connor có thể cảm thấy hông của Hank giật vì cố gắng không muốn kì đầu gối vào đùi Connor. Connor vẫn chưa có nhiều thực hành với mức độ tự kiểm soát bản thân cao đến thế, cọ vào hạ bộ của Hank một cách bất lực, tiếng rên bị bít lại khi Hank đang cố hôn Connor và thất bại trong việc giữ im lặng. “Trời đất, đã lâu quá rồi. Tôi không thể giải thích được với- thực ra thì chỉ có tôi thôi- còn cậu -có được không?”

“Ý ngài là tôi có thể xuất tinh được không?” Hank gật đầu. “Được. Tôi không cần nghỉ giữa hiệp, vì tôi được thiết kế để năng suất nhất có thể.”

“Khỉ thật.” Hank nói, “Tôi sẽ nhớ cái này. Để lần sau đấy. Mẹ, chưa lúc nào tôi ghét đi phá án như lúc này. Sai thời điểm chán thật.”

“Lấy thế làm phần thưởng cũng được.” Connor nói. “Thưởng khi hoàn thành xong nhiệm vụ lần này ấy.”

“Tôi ạ cậu luôn, Connor.”

 

* * *

 

Cả đội tập hợp lại ở chân cầu thang tầng hầm 3. Reed trông có vẻ bồn chồn và nản chí, những ngón tay vỗ nhẹ bên hông, mái tóc rối vì những lần hắn lấy tay vuốt lên. “Mấy người có tìm được gì không?”

“Không.” Reed càu nhàu. “Bên bọn tôi cũng thế. Đéo mẹ. Chắc chắn thằng Hudson đang trốn dưới tầng này rồi. Có cả tỉ chỗ để trốn cơ mà.”

“Chúng ta phải hết sức cảnh giác.” Connor nói.

“Lại chả?” Reed quát. “Còn lời khuyên nào hữu ích khác không?”

“Tôi chỉ muốn nhắc anh vậy thôi.” Connor đáp, một cách thân thiện, và bước tới chỗ xuống cầu thang. “Anh hay có thói quen xấu là thường bắn trước rồi thẩm vấn sau mà.”

Cửa kéo cầu thang mở ra một tầng với những hàng dài những chiếc xe công trường. Máy xúc, xe lu, xe trộn xi măng, xe ủi đất, máy cào, tất cả đều mới cứng không tì vết. Hầu hết xe cộ và máy móc trong thành phố này đều bị phủ một lớp bụi dù nhiều hay ít, thường chừng ấy cũng đủ để ra một kết quả phân tích địa hóa học rất chi tiết, nhưng đống xe của Hudson thì mới như vừa từ xưởng ra. Y thực sự rất cố gắng che dấu tung tích đến từng chi tiết.

Ở phần giữa bên tay trái bên cạnh cái tường trong cùng là một văn phòng nhỏ, tất cả các rèm che trên những ô cửa kính đã bị đóng, những tia nắng nhạt chiếu qua những khe rèm, tạo nên cái bóng vằn sọc trên sàn nhà. Sau khi đã xem hết một vòng, Connor nói. “Chúng ta cần phải lôi hắn ra khỏi văn phòng. Làm giảm tầm nhìn của hắn.”

“Ừ làm thế thì mày bóp cả bọn tao luôn đấy thằng ngu.” Reed nói

“Chúng ta sẽ phải dùng máy đo cảm ứng nhiệt để phản ứng. Bất cứ vũ khí nào cũng sẽ tỏa ra một lượng nhiệt đủ để hiển thị trên màn hình.”

Richard hỏi. “Chiến lược anh muốn đề xuất như thế nào?”

“Một cú đánh lạc hướng chỉ đủ để dụ hắn ta ra ngoài thôi, nhưng câu lệnh đó phải nghe đủ cấp bách để lấy được sự chú ý của hắn.”

“Tôi có một mô phỏng giọng nói của một tên lính,” Connor nói, quan sát nét mặt đang chỉ rõ sự am hiểu tình hình của Richard lúc này. “Nhưng hắn ta sẽ biết sẽ tiếp cận nguồn phát giọng nói từ hướng nào một khi tôi bắt đầu nói. Anh phải cố gắng khống chế hắn ta thật nhanh.”

“Đã rõ.”

Anh nghĩ lại về khu nhà kho, với những chiếc sàn nhà sạch loáng và những nắm cửa tay vịn được đánh bóng kĩ càng, và hiểu ra mình sẽ phải nói gì. “Này, ngài Hudson!” Anh đã chọn giọng của Sarah, trong giọng điệu có gì đó lúng túng, nhưng cũng dè chừng. “Ừm, nghe này, tôi rất xin lỗi. Hình như tôi đã làm hỏng cái gì đó. Tôi đã vấp, và, mẹ nó - mấy cái máy với mấy cái phụ tùng các thứ của nó ấy, rồi một đống dầu -- hình như nó là dầu? Đằng nào thì -- giờ chúng đã tung tóe khắp nơi - nhưng làm ơn ông đừng sa thải tôi nhé? Mấy cái này chữa nhanh được í mà. Tự tôi sẽ đi dọn và-”

“Không.” Một giọng nói cất lên. “Không, cô làm đủ rồi, cảm ơn, Sarah.” Có tiếng sột soạt bên trong, một tiếng thở dài khó chịu, và Hudson xuất hiện trên lối đi dưới những ánh đèn đang rọi xuống.Tuy chưa thấy mớ hỗn độn, mắt y đã sẵn vẻ nghiêm nghị. “Đâu-? Địt mẹ!”

Y chưa hoàn toàn bị mắc bẫy. Y là một kẻ mạo hiểm, cũng có phần điên rồ, chỉ cần cảm thấy nghi ngờ kế hoạch có thể đi sai hướng thôi là sẵn sàng bắn trả. Connor túm lấy tay áo Hank và kéo gã mạnh ra khỏi tầm đạn, làm gã ngã vào cái xe cần cẩu ở gần đó. Những viên đạn bay ra chỉ vài giây sau đó, găm vào cánh cửa chỗ cầu thang. Đạn 9mm.

Connor ngắm bắn vào xương quai xanh của Hudson, đủ để lướt qua thứ vũ khí y sử dụng, một khẩu MP5 đang đặt chế độ bắn từng viên -- Hudson không bị phân tâm đủ để bắn trượt. Số serial ghi trên khẩu súng cho thấy rằng đây chính là khẩu đã bị lấy cắp từ đội SWAT của Sở cảnh sát Detroit 6 tháng trước. Những phát bắn của anh đều hụt và Hudson nhảy ra chỗ cái xe gần đấy nhất và định tẩu thoát. Connor đổi màn hiển thị sang cảm ứng nhiệt.

“Vãi chưởng.” Hank cằn nhằn. “Biết ngay là cha này dễ hoang tưởng mà.”

Reed đã lập tức chạy đến lối thoát hiểm thứ hai, cách chỗ đó vài mét. Hiển thị cho thấy đường đạn từ chỗ Reed vuông góc với chỗ của Hudson. “Đừng có để hắn chạy thoát!”

“Chúng ta phải bao vây hắn.” Connor nói. “Nếu có thể đi từ phía sau hắn, thì chúng ta có thể tản ra.”

Richard lắc đầu. “Hãy để tôi bắn tỉa hắn từ trên cần cẩu. Tôi được tạo ra để đạt sự chuẩn xác tuyệt đối mà.”

“Còn tôi và Connor sẽ bám theo hắn,” Hank nói. “Mày nghĩ là mày làm được không?’

Richard hơi cau mày. “Vẫn có khả năng 5% sẽ trượt.”

Hank nhún vai. “Thế cũng được rồi.”

Connor đuổi theo đường Hudson đã chạy, Hank bám sát theo anh, tiếng ủng chạy đập bốp vào sàn bê tông. Chỉ có hai lối ra, và Hudson không ngu đến nỗi mà đi cầu thang đâu. Nếu họ dồn được y vào chỗ tường ở hướng Bắc, thì y không còn đường lui. Điều này sẽ giúp Richard dễ dàng bắn trúng, đủ để hạ hắn. Họ cần Hudson còn sống để còn thẩm vấn; Fowler sẽ chẳng ăn được gì từ đợt càn quét thứ hai nữa.

Anh chặn đường vào góc và thấy Hudson và Reed đang vật lộn tiến tới cái cửa. Reed đã làm rơi khẩu súng của mình, nhưng anh ta đã kịp làm gãy một bên tay, không thuận, của Hudson. _Không, chờ đã,_ Connor nghĩ. Mức adrenaline trong người y là quá đủ để có thể vừa cầm súng một bên tay vừa đau đớn quằn quại với cái tay. Vô ích thôi. Anh sẽ không chạy đến kịp.

Hudson dí súng vào thái dương của Reed, cánh tay bị đau quàng chặt vào cổ anh ta, cái cổ tay bị gãy nằm đung đưa bất động trên vai Reed. “Mày bước thêm một bước là tao bắn vỡ sọ bạn mày.”

Reed xổ vào mặt hắn ta. “Ngon thì mày làm đi!”

Connor hạ súng xuống. Trong tình huống này, Richard không thể bắn hạ được trúng mục tiêu vì Reed đang vướng trong tầm ngắm. “Làm ơn, Carey. Chúng ta có thể đàm phán lại.”

“Mày nghĩ tao ngu lắm hả?” Hudson ra hiệu gật đầu về phía Hank. “Mày! Vứt súng xuống sàn, tay để sau đầu. Nhanh không tao bắn tung óc cả mày nữa luôn. Đừng có thách tao.”

Connor nghe tiếng súng của Hank kêu loạch xoạch. “Được thôi.” gã nói. “Tôi bỏ vũ khí ra rồi.”

Hudson đá khẩu súng của Reed ra khỏi đường đi và ngắm khẩu MP5 vào giữa trán Hank. “Từ từ lui lại khỏi mấy khẩu súng.”

Có một tiếng nổ đoàng chói tai, và mọi thứ xung quanh Connor như bị đặt vào quay chậm, khi mà khẩu súng rơi từ tay Hudson xuống, giờ bàn tay hắn đã nát bét. Hudson nhìn chằm chằm vào nó, sững sờ, cơn đau còn chưa kịp ập tới. Hắn chớp mắt vài lần. “Cái g-”

Connor xông lên, đè hắn ta xuống sàn.

_Không được phép thất bại._

Hudson giãy dụa trong vài giây, và rên lên trong đau đớn khi mà cái tay hỏng của hắn quệt vào áo của Connor. Hắn nằm im, cuộn tròn lại như tư thế bào thai. Nét mặt khắc khổ trên khuôn mặt non nớt của hắn.

Reed vẫn còn đang run bần bật khi còng tay Hudson lại, điện đàm cho Fowler. “Chúng tôi đã bắt được hắn thưa sếp. Chúng ta đã bắt được con mẹ nó rồi.”

“ _Làm tốt đấy. Chúng tôi sẽ cử một đội thu hồi vào. Giữ nguyên vị trí.”_

Connor nghe thấy tiếng bước chân, đều tăm tắp, quá chính xác, không giống người tí nào.

“Chuyện gì đã xảy ra với mày thế?” Hank hỏi. Connor quay đầu lại và thấy Richard đang đứng đó, khẩu súng trường cầm trên tay, người phủ một loại bột mịn màu đỏ.

“Tôi đã bắn Hudson qua một cái máy trộn xi măng.” Richard đáp, vừa tự phủi bụi khỏi người mình. “Cái thứ này là cái chứa trong đó. Hồng Thạch.”

“Ôi.” Hank nói. “Khỉ thật.”

 

* * *

 

Những suy luận của Connor hoàn toàn chính xác. Fowler hoàn toàn không tìm thấy vật gì có giá trị trong khu nhà kho, trừ đống Hồng Thạch. Cũng đủ để kết tội y buôn lậu ma túy, và tội cố ý mưu sát Scott Ludlow, nhưng không có kết tội gì về việc ăn thịt đồng loại. Việc không biết rõ câu trả lời cho câu hỏi đó làm phiền lòng Connor hơn những gì anh tưởng. Về mặt pháp lý thì cũng không gây thêm ảnh hưởng gì nhiều, đằng nào bản kết tội của Hudson cũng quá dài rồi, cũng khó thoát với bản án tàng trữ và buôn bán ma túy trong tiền án của y, nhưng Connor vẫn cảm thấy bất an trong người. Nếu deviant làm cho cỗ máy trở nên có cảm xúc, và chính cái cảm xúc đó đẩy một người đến ham muốn ăn thịt đồng loại của mình, thì trong tương lai cũng không trừ khả năng Sở sẽ nhận được vài vụ android giết người hàng loạt. Những vụ án mà anh và Hank sẽ được giao nhận.

Đường phía trước còn dài lắm.

Cả đồn bây giờ đang là một mớ hỗn độn. Các bàn làm việc chất đống những lon tăng lực rỗng, có vài người để bánh mì vào cốc rồi uống, những hộp bánh doughnuts liên hoan chất thành từng cột, những ngón tay vẫn còn đường dính đang be bét trên những bảng điều khiển. Fowler đang đứng ở bên ngoài văn phòng, tay cầm chiếc cốc, soi xét những thiệt hại, dù vẻ mặt của ông không nhìn bực tức lắm. “Lâu lắm rồi tôi mới thấy họ phấn khởi như vậy.” ông nói, vừa nhấp môi vào chiếc cốc. “Chắc hẳn là mãi họ mới thấy Sở ta đang làm một việc gì đó có tầm ảnh hưởng. Vẫn còn đống ma túy không biết dùng để làm gì.” Ông liếc nhìn bốn con người đứng trước mặt, mắt nhìn lên với vẻ như đứa con đang chờ lời khen từ bố nó. “Mấy cậu làm tốt lắm. Tốt hơn tôi mong đợi đấy. Cả đội sử dụng và bù trừ cho nhau những điểm mạnh điểm yếu rất tốt, hợp tác với nhau mà không chặt chém lẫn nhau, và các cậu hoàn thành nhiệm vụ xuất sắc. Tôi muốn các cậu tiếp tục phát huy như thế này trong các vụ sau, đã chứng tỏ được bản thân mình rồi mà.”

“Rõ thưa ngài.” Tất cả đồng thanh. Cả tư thế chào của Hank cũng rất trang nghiêm.

“Tất cả các cậu đều đưa ra những quyết định đúng đắn. Để tôi xem xét tuyên dương.” Fowler thở dài. “Tôi biết thưởng thế lúc này nghe có vẻ không xứng với công các cậu đã bỏ ra lắm. Lúc ra tòa thì sẽ còn hỗn độn hơn đấy, đặc biệt bây giờ thì Hudson còn không chịu nói, và một khi chi tiết sự vụ bị rò rỉ ra thì truyền thông lại hốt được mấy cái tít giật gân. Nhưng tôi muốn cả đội biết rằng tôi hoàn toàn công nhận công sức của mỗi người trong vụ này.”

Reed lên tiếng. “Chúng tôi chỉ làm đúng công tác trách nhiệm của mình thôi, thưa sếp. Nếu có thể, tôi muốn biểu dương người cộng sự của tôi đây.” Hắn mỉm cười, nhìn có vẻ hơi hối lỗi, và Richard thì đang sốc đằng đó. “Nó đã cứu mạng của tôi, sếp ạ. Nếu không có nó thì tôi đã làm hỏng việc lúc áp chế nghi phạm rồi.”

Fowler gật đầu. “Dần dần dính lấy nhau rồi đấy nhỉ.”

“Như sam luôn.”

Câu này làm Fowler phì cười. “Tôi sẽ cho là cả hai đều không bị đuổi việc. Làm tốt đấy, tân binh. Tôi hiểu là Reed hay hành hạ cậu.” Fowler nói. “Tôi sẽ để bốn người phục hồi sức lực trở lại. Hãy nghỉ nốt ngày hôm nay. Về là nhảy thẳng vào lửa luôn đấy, chuẩn bị tinh thần đi.” Ông vỗ vai từng người rồi nói. “Cố gắng phát huy nhé.” Trước khi quay trở lại văn phòng.

Có một khoảng lặng, rồi ai đó nói. “Anh đã tuyên dương tôi. Cảm ơn anh.”

“Ừ thì mày cứu tao mà. Tao mà tèo thi ai nuôi con Jonny?” Reed nhún vai. “Gặp ai nó cũng ghét. Có mình tao là chịu được nó, và chỉ được hôm nào ổn mới thế.”

Richard cười. Nghe tiếng cười gượng gạo hơn của Connor, anh phải tự công nhận là điệu cười đó nghe ngố thật. Anh cũng không ngờ rằng mình cũng cần cười, một cách không tự nhiên. “Sẽ còn ai bật nhạc EDM điếc tai mới sáng sớm và sai tôi đi làm cà phê rồi gọi tôi là thằng đầu buồi nữa?”

Reed nhăn nhó, tay xoa lên gáy. Connor chưa bao giờ thấy vẻ mặt biết lỗi, xấu hổ từ đáy lòng từ phía Reed, chưa một lần nào luôn. “Tao xin lỗi. Tao vẫn thấy cái tên Richard xấu thật. Mày cần một cái tên mới, cái gì đó nghe oách hơn, ngầu hơn. Hay là… Nines nhỉ?”

“Nines à?” Richard ngẩn một lúc, rồi thì một nụ cười dần dần hé trên môi anh ta. “Tôi thích cái tên đó.”

Reed vòng một tay qua vai Richard. “Giờ thì, ‘Nines’, giờ tao sẽ cho mày nghe sự đỉnh cao, tinh hoa của âm nhạc là Hybrid Trap.”

Richard thở dài, nhưng để mình tự bị Reed đẩy về phía bàn của họ. “Anh may là tôi không có màng nhĩ để thủng đó, Gavin ạ.”

Hank đặt một tay lên vai Connor, cả hai ngắm nhìn xung quanh Sở -- những người bạn của họ -- lần đầu tiên được ăn mừng sau một thời gian rất, rất dài. Mặt Hank hiện rõ vẻ mặt hài lòng ấm áp đó như cái ngày mà gã ôm Connor ở trước cửa Chicken Feed. “Cuối cùng thì kẻ ác cũng bị trừng trị,” gã nói, rồi vươn vai, ngáp một cái như mèo. “Về nhà được chưa?”

 _Nhà._ Ngôi nhà của họ. “Tất nhiên rồi.” Connor đáp. “Giờ tôi cũng muốn vậy.”

“Tuyệt lắm.” Hank nhăn nhở. “Cậu làm tốt lắm đấy, biết không?”

“Không.” Connor đáp, và cười lại với Hank. “ _Chúng ta_ làm tốt lắm, Hank ạ.”


End file.
